


Danganronpa oneshots (requests closed until further notice)

by Chibbycat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, No Underage Sex, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Sex Toys, Smut, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform, rare pairs and other ships I like, requests open, so here are my attempts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibbycat/pseuds/Chibbycat
Summary: Wanted to write some of my favorite characters in oneshots. Also have a lot of rare pairs that I don’t see enough love given to. If y’all wanna request something be my guest
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo, Gokuhara Gonta/Tanaka Gundham, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya, Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Owada Daiya, Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham, Kuwata Leon/Togami Byakuya, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Nidai Nekomaru/Tanaka Gundham, Oowada Mondo/Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 47
Kudos: 218





	1. Requests and rules

Things I will write without being asked:  
•Smut  
•Fluff  
•Angst  
•Violence  
•Alternate Universes  
•Death 

Things I might do only when asked:  
•Non-con/Dub-con (with limits)  
•Other potential triggering things (with limits)

Things I will not write period:  
•Underage  
•Incest  
•Any bodily waste

I’m just a bored person who wants to get some writing out there. Also feeling sad about the lack of fan fiction out there for some of my favorite ships and rare pairs. I’ll put warnings in every chapter and if ever offended by anything please let me know.

Heads up, all students in this book have been aged up to 18+. I will still write one shots of the characters in highschool, but it will be their final year or something. 

Hope you enjoy the book and don’t be scared to request something. No hate tolerated. Have a pleasant day!


	2. The Prince and his Dark Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the king was overthrown and the queen’s sudden passing, prince Tanaka must search for a princess to marry to become king of the kingdom.
> 
> As he searches, his knight Kazuichi slowly worms his way into his magical heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Bellart_art
> 
> Warnings: slight sexual reference, death, curse words
> 
> Next up: Cam boy Ishimaru

Long long ago in a kingdom far away lived a royal family. The King, the Queen, and their only son. As the son grew in age, the king grew in greed. By the time the boy was 15, the people he ruled overthrew his father and banished him from the kingdom. He and his mother remained rulers of the land.

Once the boy was 17, his mother came down with an illness they did not have the ability to cure. Even the finest medics in the land were unable to find what was wrong with the Queen. She was unfit to rule the kingdom. 

When the boy was 18, his mother passed away. Her parting gift was the responsibility of the people. But the Queen was smart. She knew her son could not rule a kingdom by himself. Before her death, Queen Tanaka sent scrolls to every neighboring kingdom to find a bride for her son.

She was unable to see the response of any of the other kingdoms before departing the land of the living. A note was left for the prince after her passing. It described of a common boy his age who his mother had grown a liking to. As he and the prince grew separated, she trained the commoner to one day serve as the prince’s knight.

His training was still incomplete, though the note described him as ready to serve beside the prince. His name is Kazuichi Soda. If his mother saw potential in him, the Gundham Tanaka would not hesitate to find this new knight.

When the prince first knocked on the moldy door that supposedly housed his new servant, he was surprised when he was greeted by a boy with sharp teeth and scraggly bright pink hair.

In no way could this really be his new Knight. He stood out like a sore thumb. Kazuichi Soda had to be a different boy. The two stared at each other for a moment before it registered in the boy’s brain who he was looking at.

“W...w..whaaa?!? Y..your majesty!” Quickly he dropped to a kneel and bowed his head. Gundham couldn’t help but smirk at the bumbling idiot. “Greetings mortal! I, Gundham Tanaka, ruler of the Tanaka Empire, have come to find the one known as ‘Kazuichi Soda’! You may rise and bring him to me.”

Slowly, the boy with pink hair rose from his placement on the floor and looked to the side nervously. “Hehe, well your lookin at him!” The sharp teeth grew into a nervous grin. Gundham was less than amused. 

“Do you play me as some sort of fool?! You are Kazuichi Soda, the one who was trained by the Queen herself to serve her only son upon her passing?!” 

The reason Gundham was in such disbelief, was because of how much power she held. She was part of the mage classification. Powerful wizards that hold magic strong enough to wipe out an entire kingdom.

Queen Tanaka always listened to what the magic ‘told’ her. If the magic told her that Kazuichi was the correct knight to defend Gundham no matter what, then there was no way this was the real Kazuichi. This fool in front of him.

Kazuichi began sweating.

“Y..yeah that’s me.” He raised up his hand and chuckled fearfully. This was his first impression of the prince, and here he was stumbling on his words and not even dressed appropriately to be in the presence of royalty.

Gundham looked Kazuichi up and down before scoffing. “I certainly see nothing within your flesh prison that hints at your usefulness, but if the Queen saw you fit for my serving, then I will not hesitate in bringing you back to the castle to begin your service.”

The pink eyes in front of him sparkled with excitement. “R..really!? I’m going to the castle now?! Woohoo!!” Suddenly, the door was slammed in Tanaka’s face. Before he could say anything, the door quickly opened back up again. “Oh geez I am so sorry! Please come in your highness!”

What a fool. An action like this could get him incinerated.

As Gundham walked in the home, he heard his new knight mumble under his breath about how he was an idiot. True, slamming the door in the soon-to-be-king’s face is likely to get you executed, but seeing that this was his new servant, Gundham took mercy upon him and walked further into the house.

Despite the kingdom being well funded, this house was poorly made. The stone in the wall crumbled, the roof leaked, and there was barely anything inside.

Inside the house was a single bed, a few blankets on the floor, a box with what seemed to be clothing inside, and a pot with water inside. This shocked Gundham. This place was horrible.

“Gods! This is unacceptable!” A horrified gasp followed by Kazuichi dropping to his knees. “I..I’m sorry your majesty! I didn’t know you were coming and didn’t clean up, I promise it won’t happen again!” The waver in his voice gave the tears welling up in his eyes away.

“Silence mortal! This will not do. Once we return to the palace, I will be sure to send some of my loyal servants down to make this place presentable the next time you return.” Kazuichi sniffled before standing back up.

“Y..your not gonna execute me?” Gundham raised his hand. “Of course not fowl beast. To waste an execution on you would be shameful.” The peasant had no idea that it’s not an execution he should fears “Now prepare to depart for the palace. We should not waste anymore time!” 

Despite feeling slightly insulted, Kazuichi couldn’t help but be overwhelmed with joy. Despite slamming a door in his face and having his home look like a trash heep, he was keeping his head! Not only that, but the prince was even going to send people over to fix up the house! There was only one thing he needed to do.

Gundham watched as Kazuichi waked over to the small bed and crouched beside it. He hadn’t even seen the man laying perfectly still on top of it.

It reminded him of his mother. “Dad. I’m gonna go to the castle alright? I’ll make sure to come back tonight to bring you some food okay?” Although Gundham could hear the quiet words of the man, he knew whatever was cause Kazuichi sadness.

With a solemn face, Soda stood up. “I will dad. I’ll make ya proud.” He turned to the single box and hoisted it up into his arms. Facing his king, Kazuichi bowed as best he could with a box in his hand.

“I’m ready to leave your majesty!” Gundham nodded and turned gracefully, throwing his black royal mantle behind him. “Excellent! It is time to depart mortal! We are off!”

Kazuichi and Gundham had ridden back to the large palace in a carriage. The less wealthy boy had never ridden in one of these before, but for Gundham, it was just another ride swarmed by faceless guards.

As Kazuichi stared out the carriage, Gundham focused his attention on his new knight. From what he’s picked up, Kazuichi is a bit of a klutz. Well, perhaps not a klutz, but something among those lines. Though the face he wore when he told the man in the bed he would make him proud showed a deeper side that the prince had yet to tap into.

Maybe this boy might have some potential anyway. Unfortunately, whilst Gundham was lost in thought, Kazuichi looked away from whatever was distracting him right into the Prince’s eyes.

Neither of them had exactly registered that they were staring at the other. The two just continued to stare into the others eyes. Something about it was just so...intimate. 

Gundham felt his magic flow through every limb in his body. It felt amazing. Incredible. Gundham had never had the magic tell him something. He was only able to imagine what his mother described to him. Now he could feel it.

This is the right one.

Their eyes separated once the carriage came to a stop. The prince cleared his throat. “We have arrived mortal.”

The castle was large. Soda gawked at it, jaw wide open as he walked in beside the prince. He couldn’t help but feel intimidated by everything. The size of the palace, the amount of guards surrounding them, and the prince himself. One wrong word and he could find himself in the dungeon. Maybe he could try to cut the silent tension that grew between them.

“So...do I have to wear the heavy armor I see those other guys wearing or...” Gundham turned to face him. “Of course not. The Queen was an angel who choose you to stand by my side as I search for a queen of my own. Your suit of armor will be the finest in the kingdom.”

Kazuichi smiled himself. “Ohh so I get the special treatment?” 

“Only the best for my Dark Knight”

Kazuichi couldn’t help but blush at the nickname. Working for the prince might not be that bad of a deal.

Once Gundham turned 19, the letters began coming in. Letters all describing how they have a daughter suitable to take Gundham’s hand in marriage. 

Each time a letter came in, Gundham would have to travel to the sending kingdom to see their princess. At first, the magic prince had rejected the first few brides.

No real reason in particular. The girls simply didn’t reach out to him in the special ways of love. Though, as the more journeys to the neighboring kingdoms he took, the more Gundham found himself falling in love with his dark knight.

Gundham was fascinated with him. Kazuichi Soda. Any simple action he did made him all the more appealing. In truth, Gundham did not need a dark knight. He was perfectly capable of defending himself, and even if his physical body fails him his magic will finish the job.

That being said, the prince is lucky he will have a second chance at life. Kazuichi wasn’t the best knight in the land. He constantly stumbled and dropped the sword in his grasp.

He was a pretty bad knight in all honesty. But that didn’t mean he made a bad friend. In only one year, Gundham gave Kazuichi a home, a job, clean clothes, and a purpose.

In only one year, Kazuichi had given Gundham the one thing magic or royalty could get him. A companion. A human one at that. The magic creatures that used to visit he and his mother were friendly, but they have yet to return after the queens passing.

Gundham shook his head slightly and focused on his surroundings. He was riding a carriage to the Nevermind Kingdom to meet their fair princess. Princess Sonia was said to be the prettiest princess ever. People had doubts that the prince would be able to turn this bride away. 

But Gundham knew. The magic doesn’t lie. His mother for the first time in her life had made a mistake however. She had interpreted the magic telling her that Kazuichi was going to be Gundham’s knight to protect him through thick and thin, and stand by his side until he finds a bride.

But Gundham new. The magic doesn’t lie. He’s in love with his dark knight. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about it. There was far too much to loose. He could loose the loyalty of his people for marrying a knight. He could loose his allies who do not agree with who his magic filled heart choose. 

He could loose Kazuichi. Though gundham was soon-to-be-king! He could force Kazuichi into a marriage with him. He had the wealth and the power. He could make his Dark knight love him. 

But no. The prince knows that no matter how much money and wealth he gave Kazuichi, he would never love him. He could never love a magical beast like himself.

“I’m guessing that your plannin on rejecting Ms. Sonia right?” Speak of the devil. Gundham turned his head to look at his servant next to him. “It seems you have become accustomed to my dark ways mortal. I believe I will have to deny this fair maiden just like the others.”

Soda shook his head laughing. “No way. There’s no way you’ll be able to deny Ms. Sonia! She’s apparently the prettiest princess ever! If she’s not the one for you then your never getting married man.” The prince sighed quietly.

“You just might be right my dark Knight.” The previous grin on Kazuichi’s face turned into a frown as he scooted closer to the prince. “Hey. Don’t say that. I’m sure you’ll find the right girl.”

Gundham laughed quietly. “No. I don’t believe I will.” Kazuichi hesitated before carefully putting his hand onto the Prince’s shoulder. Gundham looked into his knights eyes. “M..maybe you don’t need the right girl...?”

Before Gundham could respond, the carriage stopped in its tracks, slightly throwing the pink haired knight forward. The prince leaned slightly outside his carriage to see what was going on...

...Only to feel his locks of hair being pulled on violently. 

He was dragged outside the carriage as Kazuichi yelled out and quickly started getting out to stop the assault.

Gundham fell to the ground harshly stomach first. A boot was pushed deeply into his back, causing the fallen prince to groan out in pain.

“Fuck yeah! We got ‘em!” Gundham struggled to escape, arms still being free. All he had to do was get to his feet. After that, the power within him will easily handle these bandits.

Today just wasn’t his day however. He felt both of his hands being bound and the boot on his back turned into someone’s knee.

“We got Prince Tanaka! That was so easy!” An unnamed voice exclaimed excitedly. “Yeah.” A more gravely voice said before approaching.

The man who owned the voice set his heel onto the ground in front of Gundham’s face. The tip of the shoe on his feet was set underneath the defenseless princes chin. His head was forced to look up at his assailant.

There was nothing remarkable about this man. Brown hair, green eyes, a bandana over his mouth. “Bet he’ll go for quite the fortune. Last of the Tanaka generation. And I heard he’s got some magic in him.”

“Hey! Wha...wha...what the fuck is going on!?” Kazuichi came fumbling out the carriage, black armor shining in the light of day. Suddenly, the boot was away from Gundham’s chin.

Instead, a sword replaced it. “Watch yourself buddy. Wouldn’t want a scar or two on his pretty face now would you?” Kazuichi stoped in his tracks, shaking. 

He turned his head to the side. They shouldn’t be alone. There were supposed to be 3 other guards with him. Unfortunately, the bloodstains on the underside of the carriage told Kazuichi everything he needed to know. 

“Pull him up.” Gundham has hoisted up from his position laying on to floors and was forced to kneel down before his attackers.

“H..h..how did you get here undetected!? W..where are our other men!?” The second man chuckled before dropping a helmet. It was silver. The same silver the other guards wore.

The first man set his sword and rested the blade on the princes shoulder. “Listen guard boy. Either you try to take the prince back, fail, and both of you die, or you can turn around and walk away. Your choice.”

Kazuichi stared wildly back and forth in between his Prince, and his enemies. Gundham looked back to his dark knight, trusting that he would charge at the criminals and untie him.

But that’s not what happened. Instead, Kazuichi slowly lowered his head and set his sword down. The prince was shocked. “What?! What are you doing!? I command you to come here this instant and rescue me or you shall be casted to the deepest depths of Hades!”

The dark Knight looked his prince in the eyes, and slowly backed away deeper into the woods that surrounded the two of them. All the while Gundham watched as the man he had fallen in love with slowly abandon him.

“Come back!! I order you to return to me this instant!!” The dark knight shook his head sadly. “I..I’ll come back...I promise...”

Gundham wasn’t worried for his own safety. He is protected by his mother’s magic. But Kazuichi couldn’t possibly know that. All his knight needed to do was get passed the two men and use his steel sword to cut the binds.

Without his hands, his mortal body is useless. There was no way Kazuichi would really...really...

Despite knowing that Kazuichi was doing this for the prince’s safety, he couldn’t help but feel abandoned.

“You made an oath! You can not turn back once you sold your soul! Come back right now!!” Gundham knew his dark knight was in pain. His expression read everything. 

Kazuichi couldn’t keep eye contact any longer. He turned away from his prince and continued away.

“You can not turn your back to me! COME BACK! NOW!!”

Gundham began yelling for the pink haired boy to return. He wouldn’t really leave him without trying at all right?! They trained! Granted he was never good at the hostage situation training. Does he not believe in himself!?

That’s when Gundham became desperate. When Kazuichi was almost out of sight for good.

“PLEASE! PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME!” 

He resorted to begging. His magic could not be wrong. Soda would not do this. How could he do this!?

...

...

...

He was gone. His bright pink hair was out of sight. The shining black armor that dawned his body no longer shined in the darkness of the tree shade.

He was really gone. His dark knight left him with these scum.

“Haha! Damn he really left without a fight?”

One of the men exclaimed excitedly, giving another hearty laugh at the end. The other man who held on to him smirked and leaned closer to the devastated prince.

“You seemed pretty upset about being left behind. Wanna tell us about your fuck buddy your highness?”

Gundham flushed slightly before turning his head away. “There is nothing I have to inform to scum like you. If you do not release me this instant, I will curse you to the deepest depths of the underworld to an eternity of pain and suffering!”

Both men chuckled before the man who tied his hands gripped him by the waste and hoisted the prince’s entire body onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“You know...” the criminal not holding him came close and began caressing his face. “If you act good, maybe we’ll just have to keep you.”

Gundham hissed and turned away. He looked down to the moving ground below him and stayed silent. He didn’t want them to know that tears were beginning to well up in his eyes. 

First, his father abandoned him. Then, the world forced his mother to leave him. And now, the love of his life just walked away from him. Left in the hands of perverted trash.

Gundham was so focused on trying not to cry, that he was unable to pick up on the sound of metal scraping against dirt.

Then a loud sound began directly in the prince’s ear. A scream. Gundham was suddenly dropped and tumbled to the ground. He felt his ribs connect with a rock on the earth underneath him, hearing a slight crack.

When Gundham focused his vision, he saw what he could only describe as an angel. His dark knight stood above the man who held him only moments ago, sword deep within the mans stomach.

He...he came back...

“What the Fuck!?!” The remaining kidnapper turned to see his friend dying on the floor and his target on the floor.

“I told you I’d come back.” Gundham watched as Kazuichi quickly untied the ropes around his wrists. He felt like crying once more. His dark knight had returned for him.

“God fucking damn it! This is why I gotta do shit myself!” The living man pulled out a large blade from his belt holster. Before Kazuichi could pull his sword out of the fallen man, he felt a tug on his ankle.

The second man was not dead. He just barely held on to life simply to make sure Kazuichi fails. He wasn’t fast enough as the blade wielding man charged. This was it for him. Kazuichi was going to give his life up for his prince.

The knight closed his eyes and smiled.

‘I wouldn’t have it any other way’

The blow to Kazuichi never came. He was confused. There was no pain. When he opened his eyes, he was met with the wide eyed face of Gundham.

His eyes looked at him in pain. When they both looked down, they saw the sword impaled inside Gundham’s chest. No one moved. Even the wildlife around them stayed silent.

Drip...drip...drip

The sound of Gundham’s blood dripping down the blade overpowered all senses. The prince looked at his knight, down to his wound, then back up to his knight.

That’s when it all went dark. The prince couldn’t feel anything. It was like he was in an endless abyss swallowing him whole. There was only the sound of dripping. Drip drip drip...Drip drip drip...Drip drip drip...

Prince Gundham’s eyes fluttered opened slowly. Right in front of him was the puffy eyed face of Kazuichi. He heard a sharp gasp before feeling arms enclose around him.

“O..Oh my god! Oh my god! Your okay! Your okay! I though I fail you thank gods your okay!”

The princes eyes searched around to give him a clue of where he might be. Though the entire area was unrecognizable. He seemed to be inside a room in a castle. The bed was extremely soft, so this must be a room meant for royalty. Perhaps he was inside the Nevermind palace. Did he or did his dark knight bring them here?

It was hard to focus on his surroundings when his knight was busy sobbing into his shoulder. “K..Kazuichi? Wh..what happened after I lost consciousness?”

Kazuichi hiccuped and sniffed constantly as he explained what transpired.

The dark knight said that Gundham’s eyes turned a pitch black. He proceeded to get up slowly walked towards his attacker. Despite the constant shouts from both Kazuichi and the man, the prince did not stop.

That was when the sharp toothed boy stopped and hesitated. “I...I don’t think you should hear the rest. You...you tore him apart...”

Gundham looked down in shame. He had used his body as a shield for his knight. Once his blood began dripping, his magic took over his mind and body. To protect its user it must’ve tore the man limb from limb.

He didn’t want Kazuichi to have to recall the event. He was okay. His dark knight came back for him and saved him. Although, it’s more like he saved his knight. It didn’t matter. He came back.

“I thought I failed you! I thought you were gonna die! I’m a failure as a knight! You shouldn’t have even been in danger in the first place!”

“Kazuichi-“ Gundham tried to speak, but he was cut off by his knights rambling.

“If I was faster I could’ve protected you from getting hurt! I should’ve attacked immediately! I’m so sorry for leaving you I knew I’d mess it up!”

“Kazuichi-“

“You should use that magic of yours to execute me! You deserve a knight that can actually protect you! You don’t deserve-“

That’s when gundham made his move. To stop Kazuichi’s rambling, he moved his hands to gently hold on to the back of his messy hair.

Pulling his head downward, Gundham kissed his dark knight. At first, there was no reaction from his partner. The prince was worried he’d have to pull away before remembering who he was kissing.

Kazuichi wasn’t the brightest in the bunch. After a few seconds, Kazuichi began to kiss back. It was messy and uncoordinated. Definitely unexpected from royalty. But it’s not like Gundham had ever done this before. Neither has Kazuichi.

After what felt like eternity, the two separated. “Y..y..you...you really...” Kazuichi began.

“My dark knight. There is no entity in this or any other realm whom I would rather spend the rest of my time on this earth with besides you. Would you please take my hand in marriage and rule the kingdom by my side?”

Kazuichi couldn’t believe it. Neither could Gundham. The knight opened and closed his mouth a few times before nodding his head violently.

“God fuck yes! Yes yes yes! Yes I would love to!”

Kazuichi nuzzled into the princes shoulder, tears of happiness slipping from his eyes. “But my paramour, I must warn you of the dangers of becoming my lover.” Gundham began.

“If you are to marry me, my kingdom might overthrow me for marrying someone of your economic stature. Our neighboring kingdoms could go to war with us for our ways. It could change all off life as we know it. Are you sure you are ready to become my partner for the rest of eternity?”

Kazuichi pressed a kiss against the Prince’s neck. “If it means I get to kiss you like that more, then I don’t care what happens.” The dark knight adjusted his body, pushing down onto the bandages around Gundham’s chest.

He hissed out in pain. Kazuichi immediately moved over. “I’m so sorry your majesty!” Gundham shook his head and brought his knight closer.

“There is no longer a need for such a title. Now, you may to refer to me as Gundham Tanaka.” Kazuichi smiled.

“Gundham...rolls off the tongue. I like it.”

The prince held his dark knight tightly and slightly tossed his hair around, thinking of how the rest his life is going to be spent with the knight who stole his magical heart.


	3. The Hall Monitors a Cam Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka is about to graduate soon. And he doesn’t have the money to afford the college tuition he needs to go to. So he turns to becoming a cam boy.
> 
> And his fellow classmate Yasuhiro managed to stumble upon one of his livestreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous 
> 
> Warnings: Smut, Swear words, Sex Toys, Drug use mentioned 
> 
> Up Next: Daishimondo Smut

The camera was rolling. Nothing was happening on the screen at the moment. Simply a white screen that stated,

‘The show will begin momentarily’

At the bottom of the message was a countdown that ticked on getting closer and closer to the end.

As the screen continued to display the message, Kiyotaka couldn’t help but shutter. Five thousand people waiting. Watching. 

His hand absentmindedly tugged at the lace panties that stretched around his backside. It cut off suddenly at his upper thighs, covering little of the merchandise.

The panties were a silky bright pink with frills surrounding the fabric. On his chest was a lace top to match. It was slightly uncomfortable seeing as it wasn’t exactly made for his body type, but it worked wonders for eye candy.

Ten minutes until the stream started. He had to fully prepare everything. Kiyotaka walked across the dark room swiftly and grabbed onto a box seated in the corner. 

Ishimaru set the box onto the fluffy bed sat right in front of the live-streaming camera, slightly nervous the people could see him despite not being ready.

The rest of the room was dark. The whole thing was empty aside from the queen sized bed and the camera equipment in front of it. 

All of Taka’s personal belongings are set neatly off to the side as to not ‘distract’ his patrons. He shook slightly as he opened the box. To put it simply, Kiyotaka was embarrassed. 

The Ultimate Moral Compass showing his body to faceless people behind the screen. He felt ashamed. But this was for his future. 

He was graduating soon. Very soon. And after that? He needs to find a college that will accept him. Unfortunately, the college that would set up Taka needed more that the thumbs up from the staff at Hope’s Peak. A large amount of cash is needed to enter. Cash Ishimaru didn’t have.

Didn’t have yet. The idea wasn’t his own. As he monitored the school halls, he overheard two students talking about ‘cam boys’

For some reason the hall monitor couldn’t get the word out of his head. When asking Kuwata, all he said was that Ishimaru would make a good one. After finding out exactly what one is and how much money one could make off it, he knew he had to take the chance.

Kiyotaka bit the inside of his cheek as he pulled out a quite lengthy phallic shape from the box. A few rings, bullet vibrators, and a bottle of lube also filled the box, among other toys. His ‘collection’ was growing. 

Five more minutes until the show. The hall monitor sighed and repacked the box, double checking that all of his instruments were still inside. After seeing they were all still there, Kiyotaka set the box down and sat on the edge of the bed.

He was seated right in front of the camera. His audience was waiting. Maybe he could start early and finish up earlier than usual. 

Slowly, he reached his hand out towards the camera and adjusted it. He changed his hands destination slightly to the live-streaming computer and started the stream.

Yasuhiro was bored. Detention was way longer that usual. But at least he managed to get most of his homework completed. Unfortunately the only thing he could do in his free time was smoke weed or watch porn.

Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t jerked it in a hot second. And plus, it would be a well deserved reward for all the work he’s done in the past 24 hours.

Hiro got up quickly and moved over to his computer. He opened up a drawer in his desk and proceeded to grab a small bottle of lotion and a case of tissues. He was supposed to meet up with Leon later to hang out, so he’d have to make sure he wouldn’t leave a mess.

The clairvoyant typed his password into his computer and opened up an incognito tab. Even though he was pretty positive his FBI agent could still see whatever he searches for, he couldn’t care less at the moment.

He was just starting to get in the mood when the page loaded. His eyes were treated with big breasted women and genitalia. All the different videos of different sexual actions taking place.

None particularly caught Hiro’s eye as he shifted to take his pants off followed by the undergarments beneath. Today he was thinking of trying something new. Maybe he could try out checking out a livestream. That would be interesting.

The mouse moved over the countless livestreams and clicked a random one. It was of an attractive woman moaning into the microphone. Yasuhiro grew bored quickly and began clicking onto random livestreams.

Finally he stumbled upon one that caught his eye. The boy in the camera looked alarmingly familiar. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but Hiro definitely knew this guy.

The boy’s tip was sticking out from the top of the pink lace panties. The vibrating cock right fit snug around his dick was almost covered up, but it just barely poked out. One hand toyed with his erect nipple while the other slowly worked 3 fingers in and out of his entrance, slightly moving the pink panties to the side for easier access.

Small moans and sighs came from his throat as he slightly chewed the inside of his cheek. The boy’s half lidded eyes were filled with lust and embarrassment, though he was clearly enjoying the pleasure.

That’s when Yasuhiro noticed something strange about the boy. His eyes were a piercing red. He’s seen those eyes somewhere.

Then it clicked. This was Ishimaru-kun, the hall monitor with a stick up his ass all the time. The clairvoyant’s hand slowly snaked towards his dick, carefully grasping it. It didn’t take long for it to spring to life.

Yasuhiro stroked himself lazily as he read the comments flooding in.

‘Damn what that mouth do tho?’

‘He looks like he takes it up the ass real good~’

‘I masterbate to your sexy ass every time you stream ;)’

Yasuhiro bit his lip as he sped up slightly. Suddenly, a small ding came from the screen. At the top it read a username and the amount of money they donated.

‘+ $50! Let’s see those panties come off~’

The red eyed boy glanced to read the message before nodding slightly. Slowly, almost teasingly, Kiyotaka removed the lace panties and threw them on top of another lace article of clothing.

Yasuhiro’s fingers skillfully ran over his slit as he saw every single inch of the hall monitor. He couldn’t help but imagine his hands running up and down the boys pale body.

God how many people know about this side of the hall monitor. Hiro couldn’t help but snicker. The teachers pet that gives detention slips to people who hold hands in the halls is on the hub showing off his body to anyone who stumbles upon him.

‘What a hypocrite’ Yasuhiro couldn’t help but think as another dinging sound rang out.

‘+ $75! Fuck. Let’s see your favorite toy naughty boy >;)’

Ishimaru let out a loud moan as he quickly reached into the box and took out a large vibrator. It was large and bright pink. The clairvoyant licked his lips as Kiyotaka moved to the side to give the camera a better view.

Slowly, Taka pushed his face into the mattress and pushed his ass up into the air. His hand reached under him and got a better grip on his supposed favorite toy.

Yasuhiro squeezed his hand for more friction as he watched the hall monitor insert the toy halfway inside him. He gasped loudly, moaning at the end.

He could feel himself edging closer and closer to his climax. But there was something he needed to try out before cumming.

With lightning speed, Hiro used his free hand to type into the donation box. He started to rethink his decision at first, but when Ishimaru pushed the rest of the toy inside. Yasuhiro’s cock pulsed once the sounds of Kiyotaka’s loud and needy moans filled his ears. He quickly pushed the enter button.

‘+ $150! If you start moaning ‘Hagakure-kun’ I’ll be sure to give you an extra tip at the end ;)’

The winky face at the end made it sexy right? That’s what Hiro was going for at least. Luckily, Ishimaru began to moan his name aloud.

It shouldn’t have affected him as much as it did. Hearing his name being moaned out by the sexy hall monitor made chills run down his spine.

“H..Hagakure-kun! Hagakure-kun!”

‘What a dirty slut’ Hiro thought to himself fondly as he sped his hand up. Moaning out a strangers name while you fuck yourself for money. He’s probably make a good whore.

Without warning, Kiyotaka flicked a small switch on the vibrator to make the device function. The vibration were violent and made the boy almost scream out in pleasure. He was lucky all the dorm rooms were sound proof.

Ishimaru was a man of his word. If the person on the other side payed the money, then he would continue to moan the name he was given. Besides, an extra tip would be greatly appreciated.

Taka began panting heavily as the vibrations from the device inside him and the ring on his member started to become overwhelming.

“Hagakure-Kun~! Hagakure-Kun~!”

The boy continued to moan as his hands fumbled with the cock ring, desperate to get it off in order to release.

Hiro was about to cum to. Quietly, Yasuhiro moaned Taka’s name under his breath as if he could hear it. 

Finally, the ring was off. Immediately Taka let out the most orgasmic moan the Clairvoyant had ever heard as he came.

Hiro followed soon after, letting his load out in his hand. He tensed up with a groan, slowly coming down from his high. After a few seconds of catching his breath, Yasuhiro quickly sent over some more money.

‘+ $200! Thanks baby. I’ll be sure to stick around from now on ;)’

Two winky faces in a row wouldn’t be weird right? Naw it would be fine. Suddenly Hiro’s screen went white. The screen read ‘30 minute break. Vote what you to be used next’

Below the text was an option box. Whichever option won would be used next apparently. Yasuhiro had 3 choices. The first was anal beads. The second, a fuck machine. And finally, vibrating nipple clamps.

In all honesty, Hiro couldn’t care less which one won. Any of the following being used on the hall monitor would be paradise. Before the clairvoyant could make his decision, a knock on the door startled him.

“Yo! Hiro! You jackin off in there or something? We were supposed to meet up at the music venue 30 minutes ago!” The familiar voice of Leon Kuwata rang out from behind the door.

30 minutes?! God what sort of power did this intoxicating hall monitor own?! “Uhh...! Hang on a sec dude! I’ll be right there!”

Quickly Yasuhiro hid the evidence of his actions. But before he closed out of the tab, he made sure to click the subscribe button underneath the livestream. 

He couldn’t wait to see Kiyotaka in a few new positions. After he was done hanging out with Leon, he knew exactly what he was gonna do when he got back


	4. A more than friendly competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo and Taka have been dating since they graduated high school. So of course Mondo introduced him to his brother. Unfortunately, his older brother also took a liking to Kiyotaka
> 
> After having an argument about the boy, the brothers make a bet. Whoever manages to make the boy moan the loudest wins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Nevaeh
> 
> Warnings: Smut, Degrading, Curse words, 3 way
> 
> Next: Ishikure Angst and fluff

“God damn it Daiya I told you to leave him the hell alone!”

“Yeah? And he chose to stick around! It’s not my fault he likes me better than you!”

“Bull shit!”

Currently, Mondo and his older brother Daiya were in a bit of a heated argument. Some people would consider a little bit of arguing healthy, but as of late, the Owada brothers felt trapped in a war they couldn’t lose.

And Kiyotaka was in the middle of it all without even knowing it. When the hall monitor and his little brother graduated from high school, Daiya got to know the boy better.

Soon he saw what Mondo saw in the boy. It’s not his fault that Ishimaru was irresistible. With his bright red eyes and nice ass. He couldn’t help himself!

“If I see you lay another hand in his I’ll be sure to drag you around tied to the back of my bike!” Mondo grew enraged when he saw Daiya wave his hand dismissively.

“Big whoop! Your the gangs new leader now! It doesn’t mean shit! That damn truck couldn’t take me down and neither can you!”

Steam could practically be seen coming out Mondo’s ears, face red with anger. “Ya know what!? I’m gonna call him over right now!”

The biker gang leader sprinted from the dining room into the living room and grabbed the house phone. He’s gonna call his boyfriend over and show Daiya that Taka loves him more!

Mondo couldn’t be more pissed off at his brother. He used to look up to him. Now he’s trying to steel his boyfriend! It was fucking stupid! He opened the phone quickly and clicked on his call list. 

At the very top read ‘Bro’ with a heart eyes emoji. Next to that was a peach and another heart. He was his latest caller of course. He clicked the name and listened to the dial tone ring.

Before Kiyotaka picked up, Mondo registered the sound of his older brother chasing behind him. ‘Hello?’ Mondo turned his head to see Daiya hot on his heels. 

He quickly sprinted off in the direction of the bathroom. The plan was to lock himself in there so Daiya couldn’t try interrupting him. “Hey bro! How are you?”

Mondo asked, trying to not worry Kiyo. Luckily, his bro hadn’t noticed his slight pant. ‘Kyodai! I am so glad you called! I have wonderful news!’ Mondo bit his lip and smiled nervously, trying not to trip or stumble as he was chased down.

“Y..yeah? Let’s hear it!” Suddenly, he felt his leg get pulled out from underneath him. His older brothers hand was clasped around his ankle tightly. He fell to the floor hard, phone sliding across the homes wooden floor.

Daiya jumped slightly over him and grabbed onto his cellphone. Instead of hanging up like Mondo thought he would, the ex biker gang leader put the phone onto speaker.

‘So soon I will be ready to run for prime minister! Isn’t that amazing?’

Daiya looked down at his younger brother and smirked before clearing his throat. “Wow that is great Ishi. I’m so proud of you~” Mondo’s eyes widened in rage when he heard Daiya lower his voice to speak in a seductive tone.

‘O..oh! Owada-sama! My apologies I thought Mondo was on the other side.’

Daiya ran his fingers through his own hair, glaring at mondo as he stood. “How many times do I gotta tell ya? You can just call me Daiya.”

Mondo got up and began to charge at his elder brother. The black haired man put his hand right in Mondo’s forehead as held him in place.

“Listen. Me and Mondo over here are having a bit of a disagreement and we were wondering if you’d come over and help us out with it.”

‘Oh! You and Mondo are having a disagreement? That’s no good! I will be over to solve your problem at once! I’ll see you in approximately 15 minutes!’

“Alright. See you soon~” With that Daiya hung up and moved his hand away from his brother. Mondo fell forward a bit before using his momentum to jerk back to try and land a hit on him.

Daiya managed to dodge it. “What the fuck Dai?! Stop trying to fuck Taka! I know that’s what your gonna try to do the second he walks in the door!” Daiya chuckled a bit, knowing his brother wasn’t entirely wrong.

The ex biker gang leader clapped his hands together and rubbed them. “Well little brother, I guess it’s a dual then.” Mondo looked back at Daiya, confused and angry.

“What the hell are you on about?!” Daiya set his hand onto Mondo’s shoulder. “How bout this. When he comes over, we’ll see who can make him moan the loudest. Whoever wins gets to keep him!” Mondo scoffed and moved back a few steps.

“He’s not some fuckin prize you know...” The older man grinned wildly. “Come on. I raised your ass. I know when your considering something. It’ll be fine. Your already dating him, so what are the chances he really declines?”

The current biker gang leader sighed with annoyance. He really didn’t want to loose Ishi. But if he refuses Daiya will probably still try to sleep with him anyway. And plus, when he does win it’ll be so satisfying...

“Fuckin hell fine. Any rules or somethin?” Daiya shook his head. “Only rule is to try to make him moan like a porn star.” Mondo nodded and watched as his brother stuck out his hand. Mondo grabbed onto it and shook. 

“May the best brother win”

Almost a whole 3 minutes late. Ishimaru felt ashamed. The traffic today was dreadful, and his car was about to run out of gas. He might have to stay the night over there...

As long as he wasn’t intruding of course. When his car pulled into the driveway, he got out quickly, slightly worried about what the two Owada brothers could be arguing about.

Kiyotaka knew that Mondo looked up to his brother greatly. A big reason why they were friends in the first place was because Mondo felt guilty about nearly killing his brother in an accident. So it was disheartening to know that the two were in bad terms.

But all siblings fight. Despite not having one, Taka knew that it was natural for arguments to arise. His shoes clicked as he walked to the front door of the small home.

Right as he was about to knock, the door was flung opened. His arm was tugged through the door, and he was embraced by the strong arms of his boyfriend.

“Taka! Yer here!” The hall monitor’s face was shoved into what Kuwata called Mondo’s ‘Man Boobs’, and he was overwhelmed by the smell of his cologne. His hair wasn’t up in its usual pompous fashion. It was down and wet. Did he take a shower before he got there?

“Yes of course I am!” Ishimaru said, muffled by Mondo’s tits. He turned his head upward, face slightly flushed, big red eyes staring up at Mondo. It was the cutest thing Mondo’s ever fucking seen. 

“There was a disagreement between you and Daiya?” Mondo frowned a bit “Yeaaah...about that...” The door shut behind the two of them suddenly. Taka felt Mondo release his hold on him. He turned to see what shut the door, only to see Daiya.

“Go on bro. Tell him about our agreement.” Kiyotaka was confused. He turned back to look at his lover for answers. Mondo was red faced.

“Well...w..we were wondering if maybe...you’d wanna....” Mondo stopped himself before sighing out a disheartened ‘fuck’. Daiya laughed.

“What he’s trying to say is, how would you like to help us out with something?” Ishimaru faced the elder brother. “Of course! That is why I came here in the first place!”

Daiya smiled once again. “Wonderful! Follow me. You too Mondo. Let’s start shall we.” The black haired man began walking in the direction of the bedrooms. Taka followed after with Mondo on his tail.

He still didn’t know exactly what the two wanted, but a part of him couldn’t help but think there was a sexual thing involved. Before entering a room, Daiya stopped and turned around.

“Who’s room do you want to go in?” Before he could answer, Taka was cut off by his boyfriend. “He’d rather go in my room. Right Taka?” The ex biker gang leader shook his head.

“Come on now Mondo let him choose himself.” Both men looked at Kiyotaka. He looked back and forth between the rooms.

He had never been inside Daiya’s room before. But he has been inside Mondo’s. So maybe whatever activity was going to happen should happen in there, seeing as Kiyo knew the room better.

“I have only ever been inside Mondo’s room before.” Once again before being able to finish, Ishimaru was cut off by a whistle. “Dang little brother already taking him to the bedroom? You dirty dog.”

Mondo sighed at his brothers teasing. Although, he couldn’t help but feel empowered. Taka chose him over Daiya. Of course he would! Mondo is his boyfriend! Daiya is just a one night stand type thing!

“Come on Taka.” Mondo grabbed into the shorter man’s hand and walked into his bedroom, tempted to slam the door in Daiya’s face and have his way with Kiyotaka. It would be entertaining to see how pissed off the older brother would be as he listened to Mondo making his boyfriend moan loud enough to be heard through the walls.

But it was too late. All three of them were already inside the semi messy room. Daiya had locked the door behind the three of them, despite everyone who lived there being in the room already. It was probably just a habit.

When Mondo was younger, every time he had someone over Daiya would lock the doors to be sure Mondo saw nothing traumatizing. Unfortunately, the houses walls were definitely not soundproof.

Taka sat down onto the bed, waiting for at least one other person to sit down near him. He was a bit intimidated to see both men standing menacingly above him.

“Tell us Ishi. Who do you like more? Me, or my brother?” Ishimaru was taken aback. Who he liked more? Well, him and Mondo have been together since they graduated from high school, but Daiya had a strange thing about him. His aura just made Ishi want to give in to whatever he asked. He must’ve perfected his seductive skill.

When Taka didn’t answer, Daiya spoke up. “How about this instead, who would you rather have fuck you?” Kiyotaka’s face immediately flushed a bright pink. Now he was positive he knew what this was about.

“I...I do not know how to answer that...” Taka looked down to his knees, which he held on to tightly with his hands. “Me and Mondo were thinkin that maybe, we could try something out with you.”

Ishimaru nodded his head. “A..and what would this thing be?” The brothers looked at each other before sitting beside the ex hall monitor. 

“We were wondering if you’d agree with having sex with the both of us.” Mondo finally choked out. Taka bit his lip. 

He...wasn’t opposed to the idea...in fact, it might work out in his favor. It might also give him a reason to spend the night.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Taka nodded his head. “I...I believe I would...enjoy that...”

Mondo looked at his older brother before leaning in and pressing his face against Kiyotaka’s neck. “Are you sure your okay with it?” He whispered quietly. 

Ishimaru let out a small moan at the feeling of Mondo’s hot breath on his sensitive neck. “Y..yes..” he said quietly. Mondo used his tongue to explore Ishi’s neck.

It wasn’t like he’s never slept with him before, it’s just this time now, his brother is here and he’s trying to win a contest. Taka felt one of his hands being held gently. His eyes glanced over to see who held it, only to see the gentle face of the older Owada brother.

He looked him in they eyes and brought the hand up to his lips. He planted a kiss right in the middle of it. Mondo’s lavender eyes shot to look at Daiya. Daiya looked back before bringing his attention back to Ishimaru.

The black haired man continued to kiss lightly up the boy’s arm closer to his shoulder. The biker gang leader noticed this and started to nibble.

Taka inhaled sharply and let out a whine. The sound made confidence flow through Mondo. “There we go Ishi. That’s my little slut right there.”

Kiyotaka blushed and exhaled shakily, eyes shutting slightly. Daiya raised an eyebrow. “What a nickname...He like being called that?”

Mondo let out a low chuckle and adjusted himself so that he was seated behind his boyfriend, legs entrapping the boy in their grasp.

“Oh hell yeah. He loves being told what a whore he is. Try it he’ll love it.” Taka looked embarrassed at Mondo, then back to Daiya who continued to stare. He got closer to his ear.

“Well Taka, how bout it? You like being a little whore?” Ishimaru bit his lip, but nodded his head.

Daiya let out a small ‘tsk’ before grabbing Kiyotaka by the chin. “I’m gonna need a response from you baby. I’m not a mind reader.” 

The ex hall monitor squeaked and shut his eyes. “Y..yes! I...I do like it...”. Daiya gave a small chuckle before leaning in towards Ishimaru’s face. His lips came in contact with Taka’s as he began to make out with the boy.

Mondo growled under his breath. God fucking damn it! Daiya must be some secret sex guru! No wonder why so many people always came over when he was a boy. Men and women. Daiya just seemed so irresistible to everyone. It pissed him off astonishingly.

No fuckin way was he loosing this. What really pushed him over the edge was when he heard Ishimaru let out a muffled moan. Growling, Mondo jerked Taka back more towards him.

“God. Barley done anything to ya and yer already moaning. Such a needy slut you are.” Ishimaru nodded, lust filled eyes staring directly up to look at his boyfriend.

“How rude Mondo. I wasn’t finished up with him just yet.” Mondo shot a glare at his older brother, who continued to smirk at him deviously. “Yer turn is fuckin over.”

“Well I’m gonna get to work down here then.” Daiya got off bed and situated himself right in between Kiyotaka’s legs. As he did this, Mondo moved Taka to sit in his lap. Mondo rushed to take off the buttons on his boyfriends clothing.

“W..wait! You might rip it!” Ishimaru tried to tell mondo. His response was a possessive growl and the biker gang leader speeding up.

Taka was so busy focusing on Mondo that he barely registered Daiya’s hands removing his pants. Mondo wrapped his hands around Kiyotaka’s chest and latched on to his pink nipples. As his hands worked on the buds, the biker gang leader bit down on the side of Taka’s neck that wasn’t covered in hickeys. 

Daiya heard Ishimaru moan once again. So far, Mondo’s made him moan the loudest. The brothers had agreed on not telling Kiyotaka about their little bet. It might make him feel uncomfortable and self conscious about how loud his voice is.

But enough games. He’s gotta win right? Once the pants were removed, the ex gang leader looked down at the erection that poked through the white fabric.

One hand moved to cup it slightly. As soon as contact was made, Ishi’s head snapped down to see. His breathing was heavy. 

It was overwhelming for Taka. And he loved it. He tried telling himself that this was to help settle a dispute, but he knew that he wanted this just as bad as they did.

The cool air of the room greeted Kiyotaka’s member. It caused a shiver to run down his spine. A hand clamped around his dick suddenly. The action caused Ishimaru to jump slightly and let out a loud moan.

After hearing the volume of the moan, Mondo gripped onto the naked boy’s hips and pulled him closer.

“Yer moaning at that?! That’s nothing! I’ll give you a reason to moan you cock slut!”

Mondo pulled open the drawer he knew held the lube. After locating the tiny bottle, he popped open the lid and scooped a generous amount onto his middle and index finger.

Ishimaru was growing tired of constantly moving his head back and forth between his partners, but looked to see what Mondo was doing anyway.

He felt two hands grab onto his ass and push his cheeks apart. He yelped and inhaled when he felt the first finger slip inside him. 

Daiya, seeing that Mondo also wasn’t playing around anymore, decided to start moving his hand up and down Taka’s shaft. Kiyotaka shook with pleasure when Mondo slid in a second finger, and eventually a third.

“Hah...hah...O...owada-kun~!” He moaned loudly whilst keening into Mondo’s fingers. Unfortunately for the two brothers, they shared the same last name. So they were unable to tell exactly which Owada he was talking about.

But of course, both Mondo and Daiya assumed his moan was caused by themself. Mondo pulled his fingers out of Ishi, believing that he would be stretched out enough. He wiped his fingers off on the bed and reached into his pockets. 

After digging for a short second, he cursed under his breath. “Dai. Grab a condom out of the drawer.” Mondo asked his brother. Daiya looked at him with a cocky smirk. 

“You get tails? Alright. I’m feeling generous today little brother.” Daiya moved to open another drawer to grab the small plastic. Mondo refocused his attention back on his boyfriend after grabbing the condom. He pushed him forward a little to unzip his pants and pull his own throbbing member out.

Mondo put the condom on and held Taka up slightly so his entrance was directly above his dick. Slowly, Mondo slid inside Ishimaru. The boy let a drawn out moan erupt from his voice. 

But Mondo didn’t move. Taka had put his hand on his thigh. It was their way of letting the other know that they still need to adjust a little. So even though he couldn’t move, the gang leader whispered dirty words into his ear.

“Yer lucky I was feeling nice enough to use protection. You’ve been moaning quite a lot. Is it from me or my brother? Do you like being used by us? I bet you do. I can tell by the way you cry out. Your such a needy slut. My needy slut.”

Ishimaru ate up the words whispered to him, feeling his climax nearing at each word spoken. He only registered Daiya sitting between his legs again before feeling something warm engulf his cock.

“H..huh..? Nghh....”

Daiya skillfully used his tongue to slide over Taka’s slit, tasting the salty taste of his pre-cum. Mondo looked from Taka to his brother. He was completely focused on him. He must’ve adjusted to Mondo’s size by now.

And plus, his hand was no longer on Mondo’s thigh. So it was okay to move now. Just to be safe, Mondo pulled out slowly. “O...owada! Owada! Please! More~!”

That one had to be because of Mondo right? But still, Daiya had his mouth over the boys member. Before Mondo was fully out of his boyfriend, he shoved himself back inside until he was hilted once more.

It started off messy, with Daiya trying to give a blow job as Mondo tries to fuck Kiyotaka’s ass. But once Mondo hit that special spot that made Taka see stars, they started to get a rhythm going.

Every time Mondo pounded into his prostate, Daiya would relax his throat and deep throat the ex hall monitor. Taka didn’t know if he could take it anymore. His voice was horse from moaning so loudly. There were tears welling up in his eyes from the overwhelming amount of pleasure.

Mondo was also nearing his end. It wouldn’t be the same unloading his cum deep inside of his boyfriend, but he knew that Taka was a stickler for safety.

Right before Mondo was about to cum, he and Daiya listened to Ishimaru scream out their last name in pleasure. 

He came inside Daiya’s mouth while Mondo released inside of him. Time stood still as Taka was taken over with a white hot pleasure. He felt like he was frozen.

After swallowing, Daiya wiped off his mouth with his sleeve. “Damn. He looks exhausted.” 

Despite not cumming, Daiya didn’t want to overstimulate Kiyotaka. He could just jack off in his room. He had all the eye candy for it.

Mondo pulled out of Ishimaru and laid him down on the bed. The his breathing was heavy and he looked like he was gonna pass out.

He unraveled the condom from his dick and tied it up before tossing it into the small trash can beside his bed. Mondo looked back at the boy in his bed. He was sleeping with a blank face. 

Geez. Mondo hoped he and Daiya didn’t use him up too hard. He turned to look at his brother. Daiya had a look of content on his face as he also stared at Taka. 

Man. Mondo love Taka so much. He was so lucky to have him. “Wait!” Daiya said in a whisper yell as he snapped his eyes up to look at his younger brother. “Who made him moan the loudest?!” Mondo’s eyes widened. Who won? 

As both Owada’s looked to the nude sleeping boy, they notice a small smile that wasn’t there before.


	5. All the Comfort you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been days since Mondo’s execution, and Yasuhiro was getting worried. Kiyotaka was no longer shouting or enforcing the rules anymore. He was locked in his room all the time
> 
> In an act of kindness, Hiro decides to bring some muffins over to try to feed the boy and bring him some comfort along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ass
> 
> Warnings: Curse words, Sexual reference, Mondo butter
> 
> Next up: Byakuya x Leon Smut

Yasuhiro walked silently through the halls of the school. It had been a few days since Chihiro was murdered and Mondo had been executed, and Hiro was worried.

No one in the killing game had been close to Mondo. No one had tried to get to know him. No one but Ishimaru. 

Everyone knew that the two managed to grow extremely close within the past few days. He wasn’t there for it, but they had a sauna competition to see who was the bigger man.

And by the end of it the two came out best friends. Hiro thought he heard the world shatter when Mondo was turned into butter. The sound of Kiyotaka’s desperate cry’s of pain and suffering.

The clairvoyant was in disbelief when Taka hadn’t showed up for the past few days to breakfast. He hadn’t seen him out of his room since the trial. He asked Aoi about it, but she hadn’t seen him either.

So Yasuhiro was going to check up on him. He felt guilty for not going to see the boy sooner. Almost no one tried to comfort him. He lost someone extremely close to him and the other students mostly brushed him off. It made Hiro angry. 

But now wasn’t the time to be angry. He held a plate of muffins in his hand, determined to make sure Ishimaru ate something. It must’ve been so long since he’s eaten.

Hiro walked up to the door that had a small pixilated version of the hall monitor and knocked on it.

“Uh...Ishimaru-kun? It’s me! Hagakure-kun! I brought something for you!” Hiro stood still and listened for any sort of noise on the other end, but heard nothing. It was as though the room was empty.

“Ishimaru-kun? Please open the door! I wanna make sure your okay!” Again, silence. Yasuhiro sighed, not ready to give up just yet. He had an idea.

Hiro turned away from the door and looked at one of the many cameras that littered the school. “Hey! Monokuma! Come here I need to ask you something!”

Despite being very afraid of the bear, he was his only way to get inside the locked room. “Yeeeees? You called?” Out of nowhere, the small black and white bear popped out, scaring the hell out of Hiro.

“OH GOD! Don’t jump out at me like that man!”. The plate of muffins almost dropped to the floor. A laugh erupted form the mechanical bear. “Sorry! It’s not my fault your a scaredy-cat! Now what do you want! I’m a busy bear!”

Hiro scratched his neck. “I was wondering if you’d be willing to give me the key to Ishimaru’s room. He’s been in there a few days and I’m getting worried.” Monokuma scoffed and waved his hand.

“And kill him after I give up the key? No way! Sorry, but I’m a bear of my word! As your headmaster, I simply cannot allow students to have access to other students rooms! Who knows what perverted teens like you could do!”

Yasuhiro groaned. Why does he always have to be so difficult? “I promise! I won’t do anything to him! I just want to make sure he’s alright!” Monokuma placed his paw on his chin in thought. He then shrugged.

“Wellll alright. As long as you leave the key in his room! Then I’ll come take it back later! Now here! Hurry up I have things to do!” Seemingly out of nowhere, the bear pulled out a small key and handed it over to Yasuhiro.

The clairvoyant smiled widely. “Thank you! Thank you so much dude!” With that, Monokuma disappeared back into the school’s mysterious walls.

Hiro faced the door once again and knocked. “Ishimaru-kun! If you can hear me in there, I’m coming in!” After another few seconds of silence, Hiro pushed the key into the slot and turned it, hearing the clicks of the locking mechanism turning.

The door opened slowly, revealing a pitch dark room. It looked almost identical to his own room. It was horribly messy. Blankets and pillows scattered around the place, personal belongings scattered about. 

Hiro had an excuse. He was naturally a messy person. It took too much effort to stay organized. But what was alarming was that Taka was the complete opposite.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was the most organized and cleanly student he’d ever seen. That’s why it was alarming to see the room in such a state.

“Kiyotaka? A..are you in there dude?” With one scan of the room, Yasuhiro saw a lump on the single bed. Carefully, he walked across the messy floor closer to the bed, careful not to drop a single muffin.

When Hiro got to the bed, he slowly moved his hand to touch the being underneath the blankets. The thing moved slightly, but then went still once again.

The clairvoyant set down the plate and grabbed the edges of the blanket. He pulled it back slowly to reveal Kiyotaka.

His mouth was twisted into a forever frown, eyes no longer sparkling like they used to. His arms were wrapped around his knees as he stared forward blankly. It was almost as though he didn’t even realize Hiro even entered the room.

“Taka? Are you okay?” Hiro asked gently, setting his hand onto the traumatized boy’s shoulder. He shook his head no only slightly. The action surprised Yasuhiro. Although it might of been small, he was afraid that Taka wouldn’t do anything at all.

Hiro wanted to be sure not to startle Taka. This was probably the first human interaction he’s had ever since his bro died. So slowly, Hiro reached back over to the counter and picked up a muffin. He moved his hand over to Kiyotaka.

“Do you want something to eat? It’s chocolate chip, so sorry if it’s not exactly healthy.”

He held the muffin out for Taka to take. But the only thing that the hall monitor moved was his eyes. His dulling red eyes. They stared at the food for a short moment, before completely turning his head away from the food.

Yasuhiro deflated a bit. “Come on. I know you haven’t eaten in a while. Can you please eat one?” Kiyotaka violently shook his head no. Hiro didn’t want to make Ishi feel worse, but he was not gonna leave until he ate something.

“Please? Why don’t you want one?” Hiro asked, pulling the treat closer to his own body. After a few seconds, he thought he could hear Taka trying to say something. Though, it wasn’t loud enough to be heard. “Hmm? What’d you say?”

“H...he......he could b..be....be.....”. Kiyotaka began to tear up. Yasuhiro was immediately slammed with guilt, now knowing why Ishimaru won’t eat.

He was scared the food had Mondo butter in it. “No! No no no Ishi it’s okay! I made them myself! No Mondo butter I promise!”

Taka looked back at the muffin once again. This time, after a great debate, Taka slowly reached his hand over to grasp the food Hiro held back out.

It was handed over, and Kiyotaka held it close to his face. After some more hesitation, Hiro watched in awe as the Ishimaru took a small bite of the muffin.

He chewed carefully, taking the time to savor the flavor of the food. Hiro was right. It had been so long since he’d eaten. Food provided by Monokuma had to have Mondo butter in it. He couldn’t bring himself to even think about eating it.

But if Hiro made it.... Taka trusted him enough to not trick him. Without realizing it, he began to eat more and more of the muffin until all that was left was the wrapping. His stomach growled loudly, signaling that it was begging for more. 

Hiro smiled and grabbed the plate and brought it back over. “Here. I brought them to share!” Almost greedily, Kiyotaka reached out and grabbed another one.

They sat in silence. Hiro occasionally grabbed a muffin, but he made sure not to take more than two. The rest belong to Taka.

After the plate had nothing but wrappers laying on it, Hiro set it off to the side. Again, he heard Kiyotaka mumble something unintelligible. “I’m sorry what?”

“I...I’m sorry...” Hiro shook his head. “Sorry for what man? There’s nothing to be sorry for.” Ishimaru looked down to the floor. “I...I’m sorry for eating all of your food. I will be sure to contain my hunger in the future.”

Hiro scooted a little closer and held his arms out for a hug. Taka flinched slightly, but after a moment, he slightly leaned into the clairvoyant’s arms.

He pulled the smaller boy close and embraced him. Despite wearing a jacket, Yasuhiro felt the tears starting to soak through.

Kiyotaka was crying in his arms. All Hiro could do was hold him tighter and slightly pet his hair. All the while letting out small coo’s of, ‘It’s okay.’ Or ‘You did nothing wrong’

After what felt like ages of hugging and sobbing, Taka finally calmed down. “It’s okay Taka. I made them for you. I wanted you to eat them.”

Kiyo nodded his head and leaned closer. “I...It’s so cold...” he said as he shivered. Yasuhiro looked around for a thermostat of some sort, but saw nothing. “Do you want me to try to find a heater or something?” 

Ishimaru shook his head. “No no...it’s... it’s always cold...” Hiro didn’t know how to respond to that. What did that even mean?

“I wish.....I wish I had....h...his jacket...” Oh. It was a grief type thing. For what was he supposed to do. Hiro knew he couldn’t do anything to get that jacket. But maybe...

Yasuhiro backed away a bit. Taka tried to follow in with him, but Hiro gave him a quick ‘hang on’. He took off his jacket and handed it over. 

When Taka looked up at him shocked, he turned away embarrassed. “I er.. know it’s not his, but maybe my jacket can help?” 

Kiyotaka carefully grabbed onto the fabric and held it close. No one moved. That was until the hall monitor went to put the jacket on. “Hold on. Let me...” Yasuhiro moved to take the jacket and drape it around Ishi’s shoulders.

Kiyotaka, for the first time forever, smiled. He leaned his head onto the clairvoyant’s shoulder and shut his eyes. Hiro rubbed up and down the boys shoulder until he was certain he fell asleep. 

Gently, Hiro set Taka down to lay on his bed and draped a blanket over him. He stood up from the bed and leaned down. He pushed his lips against the black haired boys forehead and smiled. 

“Thank you.” He heard Ishimaru mumbled. Yasuhiro grinned even widen and slightly rubbed his hair. “I’ll come clean up later okay?” 

That’s when Hiro took his leave. Carefully, he stepped out and locked the door behind him with the key given to him. He was supposed to leave it in the room, but how else was Taka going to lock the door behind him?

And besides, he had to go ahead and come back later to help clean up the room. He had to bring the plate back to the kitchen before he could continue on with his day. There was still a few hours before night time officially started, so he had some time to kill.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, he was met by the angered face of Monokuma. “Hey! I thought I told you to leave the key in his room! You broke the rules!”

Yasuhiro screamed out. “AHHHH! Please don’t execute me! I’m so sorry!” Monokuma thought for a moment, then laughed. 

“Your lucky bub! I’m feeling generous today! Your punishment will just be helping me with taking out the trash!”

Just before Hiro walked in, the black and white bear was taking out the trash and throwing it down the shoot. In his paws held a big bag of trash. “Hurry up and throw this down for me!”

Hiro, glad that he was not gonna be killed, obeyed immediately and grabbed onto the bag. The door was opened, leading down down down to what was only darkness. Just before Yasuhiro dropped the bag, he felt someone start pushing him.

“Hey!? What are you doing?!?” The clairvoyant yelled out before loosing his footing. “Good luck getting out of that one!” Hiro fell down the darkness, the only thing to hold onto being a bag of trash.

He screamed as he fell, eventually reaching the bottom. He landed in a big bag of trash, a piece of bread being impaled on one of his many hair spikes.

He groaned and looked around. All around him was piles and piles of wooden rubble. It was threatening to think of any wood planks were to fall onto him. He stood up slowly, shaking from adrenaline. 

Hiro’s eyes searched around to try to find anyway to get out of there. All there was was a big door that had a staircase leading to it. 

As he maneuvered his way through the trash, Yasuhiro saw something that made his heart stop. Right there, underneath some rubble, was a piece of black fabric. It...it can’t be.....

Yasuhiro leaned down and pushed the wood and concrete pieces away to reveal a jacket with the words ‘Crazy Diamonds’.

Holy shit. There’s no way. It was torn a little bit, but otherwise was perfectly intact. Hiro stared at it in awe. This was perfect! If he just gives it a wash, stitch it up a bit, then give it to Taka, it would make him so happy.

Yasuhiro smiled and walked to the door. It was locked, so he tried using the very key that got him into his whole mess. He was overjoyed when the key turned.

As soon as he gets back to him, Hiro’s gonna make sure he doesn’t have to suffer alone anymore.


	6. Do more than wish me luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight’s the night of Leon’s big concert. His band mates aren’t able to show up, and since the show must go on, he must go on alone.
> 
> As he tries to ready himself in the dressing room, his manager and boyfriend Byakuya comes in to wish him luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ciryx
> 
> Warnings: Smut, cursing, vibrator
> 
> Up next: Great Gozu x Bandai Daisaku

The crowd was screaming. Outside was thousands of people waiting to hear Leon preform. Sayaka and Ibuki were supposed to be here to go on stage with him, but they came down with the flu right before opening night.

So now Leon stood in his dressing room, brushing his hair upward to make sure it looked good. It’s been a while since he’s preformed alone up there. The girls are the ones who gets the most attention, so now all eyes would be on Leon.

“You’re shaking.” A stern voice rung out. The red haired musician whipped his head around to see his manager Byakuya Togami. His boyfriend.

The trio agreed to start a band in high school together. And Leon had bugged his boyfriend enough to get him to agree to becoming their manager.

He was surprised when he found out that Byakuya was even more serious than he was. When the band started to take off, Byakuya was the one who set everything up.

He found the stages to play at, the locations of each concert, hell he even was the one who started printing out shirts with Leon’s name on it. 

After quitting baseball, Kuwata was afraid people would hate him for not using his Ultimate ability to its fullest potential. To say he was relieved when his rich boyfriend had no problem with it was an understatement. Leon was overjoyed.

“Yeah? Heh...I didn’t notice...” Leon turned back around to face himself in the mirror. Byakuya’s reflection made its way closer to him until it was right behind him. 

The red head felt two hands grab on to his shoulders. The hands carefully but firmly worked out all the knots inside Leon’s tense shoulders. He let out a soft sigh.

“God I needed this.” A massage was just what he needed to relax a bit before the show. And one delivered by his stuck up lover was even better.

“You’ll be fine. You’ve preformed without Maizono and Mioda before you can do it again.” Leon closed his eyes and leaned back. “I know I know. It’s just, this is the biggest turn out we’ve had in a while! Everyone’s gonna be watching me.”

Byakuya nodded his head before moving his hands higher up Leon’s neck. The hands turned his head upward. Quickly, Togami leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

The musician was surprised at his boyfriends actions. Usually he would have to be the one making the first move. Or Byakuya would have an insult to say before giving him a smooch.

Leon chuckled and reached his hand up to hold the blonde’s face. “Was that my good luck kiss?” Byakuya’s face reddened. “Yes. If that’s how you want to think about it. Now you have to be out there in 30 minutes. I have to go make a few calls, so good luck.”

Byakuya began to walk out of the room, but before he could, he heard Leon call for him. “Hey! Wait a minute come back!” Instead of coming back, Byakuya only turned around. 

“What is it? Both of us have places to be you know.” Leon quickly rose from his chair and walked over to his boyfriend. “You gotta do more that wish me luck! I’m still super nervous!”

Byakuya scoffed and rolled his eyes. “What more could I possibly do for you that could give you more luck?” Leon laughed and got closer to the blonde’s face.

“Well that massage got me a bit worked up. And I was thinking you could maybe give me a good luck blowie before going out!” Togami coughed and turned his head. 

“Do you really expect me to drop to my knees whenever you ask to give you a blow job? Take care of yourself in here I have calls to make.”

Leon grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and held it in both his hands. “Please!? I’m so nervous and your the only one who can make me feel better! Pleeeease???”

Byakuya tried his best to avoid eye contact with the man in front of him, but he couldn’t help but glance at his expression. His lips were pushed up in a pouty face with his eyes pleading. 

Togami felt his walls slightly crack. Of course the one person who could make him drop his defenses used it to his advantage as often as possible.

He began debating in his head wether or not to actually give in to his childish lovers request. It wouldn’t be that bad. It is just a simple blow job. If he was skillful enough, he could probably satisfy his partner in time for his show.

Byakuya sighed annoyed before slowly dropping to his knees, eyes shut to avoid seeing Leon face. The rich man knew the exact face he wore. 

It was the same one that appeared every time Byakuya had begrudgingly agreed to one of Leon’s sexual advances. It made him want to punch the guy in the face.

His hands moved up to to unzip Kuwata’s pants. Togami knew that his boyfriend was looking down at him, so he focused all his attention at the task at hand.

They couldn’t go all the way. Not yet at least. Perhaps if he felt in the mood, they could finish what they started afterwards.

Byakuya pulled the zipper down and pushed his pants down slightly. There was a slight bulge in the black boxers he had seen a few times before. Leon thought these were lucky, and he’s never been on stage without them on.

His hand ghosted itself upon it. Leon let out a small sigh in relief . Togami decided to tease his partner for the taking up both of their time, and put his mouth over the clothed member.

“C..cmon don’t tease me.” Leon asked quietly. The blonde didn’t listen and ran his tongue over the bulge, dampening the undergarments.

But he was on a bit of a time crunch. No time for teasing. He quickly pulled Leon’s dick out of his boxers and stroked it.

There was a certain technique that the Togami always used. Tighten his grip to cause more friction at the base then lightly run his hand over the tip. The musician loved it.

Byakuya slightly glanced at his wrist watch. 25 minutes. And he still had to get done with those calls. He removed his hands, a displeased groan leaving Leon’s throat.

Not wanting to perhaps dirty his glasses, he took them off and set the into his shirt pocket. Togami brought his face closer and let his mouth fall slightly open. 

He took the tip into his mouth and started to bob his head. How insufferable. Going to his knees and blowing the musician in the dressing room right before a concert. 

But it would be a lie if Byakuya said he didn’t enjoy acts like these, even if he’d rather die than admit it.

He ran his tongue over his favorite piercing on Leon’s body. The red head let out a gasp and reached his hand down to softly pet Togami’s head.

Of course he knew Byakuya loved it when he threaded his fingers through his golden locks. Byakuya felt the fingers tighten and grip his head.

His throat was forced to relax as Leon ruthlessly pushed and pulled the blondes hear. He felt himself nearly gagging, but Togami refused to let it get the better of him. 

“B..byakuya...I’m a..about to...” Their eyes met as Byakuya continued to suck, even more determined than before.

It was his way of telling him to release. After a few moments, Leon threw his head back in pleasure and came. His hand tensed up and brought Byakuya’s head all the way down to completely engulf his shaft.

The sticky substance completely filled his throat. Togami swallowed to refrain from choking, staring up at his lover. Leon turned his head back down to look, hearts forming in his eyes as he came down from his high.

Byakuya removed his mouth from Leon and stood up, whipping his mouth off with his sleeve. “There. Are you satisfied now?” Leon smirked deviously and laughed. 

“Almost....I’m gonna need you to bend over for me...”

Togami bit the inside of his cheek as he felt the metal push against his entrance. After plenty hesitation, Byakuya agreed to bend over Leon’s desk. 

In the red head words, he was ‘irresistible’. So he wanted to make sure Byakuya was prepped enough for after the show.

“As soon as I get down from stage, I wanna fuck you.” Perhaps it was the way he said it that made the blonde bend himself over the nearest desk.

A bullet vibrator was pushed past his ring of muscle. He knew that during the show, Leon was most likely to turn it on and make him suffer. But still, Togami just couldn’t resist.

A pink gem was at the base of the toy that made Leon smirk at how good it looked inside his boyfriend. It was almost time to go on. Even though he loved his fans, Leon couldn’t wait until it was time to get off.

As soon as the concert was over, Leon rushed to find his manager. He found him in his office, cock in hand, moaning out Leon’s name.

During the entire performance, Kuwata subtlety increased the speed of the vibrator. He was sad he wasn’t able to see how his boyfriend came undone, but it was a treat to see how he was after almost an hour.

So here he was, hip deep in Byakuya’s ass over his own desk. The blonde was moaning and panting underneath him, pushing himself back to try to get Leon to go deeper inside. 

“I....god L..Leon! F..faster!” He demanded. The musician obeyed and snapped his hips even faster. He was treated to more loud moans. “I...hah...h..have been waiting since you first sucked my dick! I....I love you so much!” Kuwata gasped out as he moved in closer to his partner.

He kissed the shell of his ear and moved his hand to cup Byakuya’s chin. “In or out?” He asked, feeling his climax nearing.

“In...side!” The blonde cried out, about to snap himself. After a few more grunts and moans, Leon for the second time, came because of Byakuya.

Though, when Leon had first walked in, it was apparent that he wasn’t the only one who came twice in the past hour. His seed filled Togami to the brim, spilling out around Leon’s member.

The manager released onto his desk, knowing he’d have to clean it later. Neither of them moved for a moment. Then, Leon pulled out and wrapped his arms around Byakuya and nuzzled into him.

“I love you so much.” Togami smiled. “Yes, I find myself enjoying you as well. How did the concert go?” The red head grinned.

“It went great. Specially cause you were on my mind.”

“Well, I’ll be sure to wish you even more luck next time.”


	7. I’m pretty dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took, but like damn.

So I have to say I’m so sorry to Basimp. They requested a Great Gozu x Daisaku Bandai smut, and I was struggling hella hard on it. And I just finished, and I was about to copy it from my notes and paste it here to post. But I am currently at a family gathering with children and I hate children so me and my cousin went on a ‘walk’ so I wouldn’t die.

The children distracted me and I deleted it all. Dude, Basimp if you wanna request something different then I’ll prioritize that over the other requests. I feel really bad but I really don’t want to write it all again. It was soooo long too. I’m really sorry dude.

But merry Christmas and happy New Years! The next up is Yasuhiro x Kiyotaka smut. I’m almost done with that so it’ll be out soon. Again Basimp I’m sorry man, but I’m really really lazy. I legit feel really bad. Ight peace then.


	8. A way to pass the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro, Leon, and Mondo all got sent to detention. Unfortunately, Yasuhiro is the only one who shows up. 
> 
> After pissing the detention teacher off, his rule oriented boyfriend is called into Lee an eye on him. The clairvoyant was determined to leave. Or at least find a way to pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by leliiswriting
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, drugs mentioned, smut, Plugs
> 
> Next up: Yasuhiro x Daiya smut

‘Sorry dude, but there ain’t no way I’m going to that bull. U on ur own.’

“Fuck...” Yasuhiro mumbled to himself as he re-read the text to be certain he read everything right. Him, Leon, and Mondo got caught cheating on an exam so they got sent to detention.

Hiro was sure to arrive early. Not to be a good student, but underneath a floorboard in the detention room there was a stash of weed he hid in case his main stash ran out.

So he got their early to try and grab it before heading out to skip the punishment entirely and have a good time. Unfortunately, the teacher just so happened to already be there. So now here he was. Sitting in a dead silent classroom with only one other person in the room.

The bitchiest teacher in the entire school. Hiro was certain she had to have something against him specifically, cause she always liked to ruin his day. ‘Well today I get my revenge!’ He thought deviously.

When the teacher looked down at her laptop, Yasuhiro crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at her. After the first few attempts, he missed. But then his lucky shot came when she looked down for the seventh time.

Her head snapped up to look at Hiro. “Did you just throw a paper ball at me?!” She asked in disbelief. Hiro mockingly scratched his chin then turned around to glance about the empty classroom.

“Nope” He grinned cheekily at his teacher after lying straight to her face.

She didn’t believe the lie however, as she stared right into his eyes before huffing and slamming her hand down onto the desk. It landed on the walkie talkie all the teachers carried around. She snatched it up and pushed the talk button, all the while glaring right at Hiro. 

“Is Ishimaru-kun still at school? If so send him to the detention room to watch one Yasuhiro Hagakure please.”

Hiro gawked at the teacher. Shit. Thought that if he messed with the teacher enough she’d just say fuck it and leave. But now that Ishimaru was gonna be there, the chance of getting out of there was practically 0.

Her face twisted into a smile like a witch. “Wonderful. Thank you.” She put the walkie talkie down and stared at Hiro once again. “Have fun.” She said before walking out of the room. 

Yasuhiro stood as soon as the door shut. If he ran fast enough, he might just be able to get out of there. Of course, it would probably result in more time later, but then he’d probably at least get to hang out with one other misbehaving student.

But luck just wasn’t on his side today, as the teacher was standing right outside the exit, waiting to make sure Kiyotaka got there with no problem.

The clairvoyant’s head snapped to one of the classroom windows. Maybe one of them would be unlocked and he could make a daring escape...!

...out the 3 story window. Yeah, no. He predicted that if he were to jump, he would break something important. He didn’t need to read tarot cards to know that.

So begrudgingly, he went to sit back down at his seat and groaned loudly. After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal the hall monitor’s serious expression. “I will be sure he attends the entire time! Have a good day!”

Kiyotaka walked in and shut the door behind him. Yasuhiro gave a flirtatious smile. “Hey Taka~”

“Hagakure.” Ouch. Last name basis. The hall monitor immediately walked over to the board and grabbed a marker. In big bold letters read ‘Finish Exam’

“Sooo do you want to head out of here and check out that new ice cream place I told you about?” Hiro said trying to convince Kiyotaka to let him leave.

Unfortunately, Taka had no intention of letting him go. “You need to finish your exam first. Then after your detention is finished both of us can leave.” Yasuhiro pouted.

“B..but Ishi! Don’t you wanna go on a date with me? My predictions say that you do and we should right now!” Hiro knew that when he began to date the rule oriented boy, he would be forced to study more often and obey more rules. 

So he had come up with a few plans to get his way when Ishi was being difficult. It was a Friday, and he wanted to either go home, or go hang out with his boyfriend. His first plan was to try to guilt trip Kiyotaka.

“I was hoping we could eat some ice cream then hang out....pleease?” Yasuhiro took his pointer fingers and tapped them against each other, pushing his lips out. His boyfriends piercing red eyes glared at him before they closed.

Taka turned his nose up. “You know that won’t work on me Hagakure. You need to complete this exam. We can go on a date later. After your detention time is finished and that exam is done.”

Guilt tripping never worked anyway. Either Ishimaru was just too strong willed, or the clairvoyant was just bad at guilt tripping.

Onto plan B then. Bargaining. “Alright, how about this-“ Hiro was cut off by Ishimaru wagging his finger. “I will not accept any bargains you have for me. You are completing this exam wether you want to or not. It is for a grade Hagakure.”

Hiro huffed and crossed his arms as Taka turn around and faced the teachers desk. The bitch hadn’t even bothered to straighten up before leaving. Kiyotaka started organizing the papers on the desk, sprightly bending over to reach the items on the furthest side.

Yasuhiro smirked. Plan C. Flirting and kissing. Hiro got up from his seat and quickly walked over to his lover. He pushed his hips into his backside and grabbed into Kiyotaka’s wrists from behind.

Taka gasped and tried to turn his head, only to find himself being bent over the desk even more. “W..what are you doing?! Hagakure, what are you trying to pull?!”

The clairvoyant clicked his tongue. “I though that when we were alone, I was Hiro. Why all the professionalism?” Yasuhiro moved to kiss Taka’s neck slightly. Only butterfly kisses at first.

The moral compass sighed quietly and moaned. “H..Hiro...”. The clairvoyant ran his tongue over his neck. After Taka turned 18, the two of the began to get a little more intimate with each other.

“Y..you have an exam to finish up! Besides, we...hah...c..can’t do this on school grounds!” Hiro thrusted his hips forward slightly, tearing a moan out of Ishimaru’s throat.

“It’s all good Ishi. No ones even here anymore. It’ll be fine.” His hands began to wonder around the hall monitor’s chest. “B..but your exam...” 

Hiro let out a ‘hmm’ as he slowly unbuttoned his boyfriends uniform. He pushed one of his cold fingers against Kiyotaka’s nipples, causing the boy to squeal.

The clairvoyant started pinching his boyfriends nipples as he also bit at his neck. Both actions seemed to pleasure Ishimaru greatly. 

“N..ghh...h..huh..n..no marks...” Yasuhiro rolled his eyes, but complied to Taka’s request. He was using him as a way to pass the time, so it’s the least he could do for the boy.

Although, there really wasn’t anything more enjoyable then spending quality time with Ishi. Hiro was positive he had an erection now, and he was also pretty sure Taka knew that as well.

He could definitely feel it through both of their layers of clothing. He sighed when he felt Kiyotaka grind his hips back.

“Y..you still wanna do this?” Hiro asked, just to be sure that Taka was sure about this. Ishimaru nodded frantically. “Y..yes just...just please hurry it up.”

Yasuhiro grinned wildly and started to pull Ishi’s pants down. “Wait.” The boy said. Yasuhiro stopped all movement to see what his boyfriend wanted. 

The black haired boy turned around and sat on the desk, fully adjusting out of his pants and boxers. He folded them up and set them off to the side of the teachers desk.

He looked to the side before spreading his legs. His dick was hard, showing that Yasuhiro wasn’t the only one who was enjoying himself. 

Not only that, but Kiyotaka was also wanted to get revenge on this teacher. She was always so mean and rude to everyone, so having sex on her desk is a great way to get back at her without having to confront her.

He just couldn’t understand why she was so nasty to everyone. Now, it’s time to get his revenge, then never speak if this.

Hiro was about to prepare Taka, but was stopped. Rested snuggly inside Kiyotaka was a bright red gem. Yasuhiro immediately recognized it as a plug.

“It looks like your already prepared. Tell me Ishi, how long have you had this little beauty in?” Hiro asked, fondly stroking up and down the moral compass’s thigh.

Ishimaru whined, avoiding all eye contact. “S..since this morning. I was h..hoping we would get to do activities like this at our dorms instead of in the detention room...” Taka trailed of as he saw Hiro unzip his pants and pull his dick out.

The clairvoyant dig around in his pocket and pulled out a small tube of lube. “Why would you have that on your person at school?!” The hall monitor questioned. Hiro only smiled stupidly.

“Just in case a situation like this happened. Condom or no condom?” The brown haired man pulled a little plastic out of his other pocket and held it in the air.

Taka bit his lip and nodded. “I..don’t want to make too much of a mess.” Hiro nodded and opened the packaging before slipping the condom on. He dumped some of the lube onto his fingers and stroked himself while looking right into Taka’s eyes.

Kiyotaka’s entire face was flushed a slight pink, going far enough to spread to the tip of his ears. The gem in his rear and his eyes shared the same bright red color. That was a nice touch, Hiro thought as he carefully slid the toy out of his lover.

He set it down and grabbed onto his throbbing cock. He lined himself up and looked back at Ishimaru. “You ready?” He asked. Taka nodded his head. “I’m..I’m ready...”

Hiro entered Kiyotaka slowly, making sure he was comfortable the entire way. Taka inhaled sharply as he felt himself being penetrated. Despite the toy stretching him out for the majority of the day, the hall monitor had to still adjust to Yasuhiro’s size.

Time stood still for both of them. Hiro groaned at the feeling of being inside the usually uptight perfect. The clairvoyant began to thrust when he felt Ishimaru move his hips downward.

It was messy at first, but after a second, Yasuhiro managed to hit Kiyotaka’s prostate directly, causing the boy to moan in ecstasy. “There we are Ishi.” Hiro drew his hips back before slamming all the way back in. 

Taka knew he had to keep quiet. Even if there was no one roaming the halls, there could be a student or worse, a teacher checking around the building for trespassers.

They had to be careful. So to avoid screaming in pleasure, Kiyotaka took his thumb in his mouth and bit down. Yasuhiro gripped onto his boyfriends thighs and pulled them down in sync with his thrusts. 

The hall monitor wanted to keep quiet, but his thumb could only muffle so much. His throat felt raw and he felt hot tears in his eyes.

Both could feel their orgasms nearing. Ishimaru couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer and shut them right, letting his mouth fall open as well.

“Yasuhiro!” He shouted, balling his fists up tight. Hearing his name being moaned out so provocatively by Taka was what tipped Hiro over the edge.

He spilled into the rubber around his member, saddened that he wouldn’t be able to cum inside Kiyotaka this round. The perfect let out one last high pitched moan before releasing in between the two.

Both were breathing heavily, panting and slightly shaking as their orgasms wore off. The clairvoyant pulled out carefully and pulled off the condom. Tying it off, Hiro tossed it into the bin and turned around to check up on his lover.

And that’s when he was hit on the head. “Hey! Ow! What was that for!” Kiyotaka let out a ‘tsk’ as he got up from the desk wobbly to put on his pants.

“Having your way with me to avoid taking your exam? How unwholesome.” Yasuhiro laughed and helped Taka into his clothing.

“I didn’t hear a no outta you Mr. Moral Compass.” Ishimaru laughed weakly and blushed, tired from their quick fuck. The boy walked with a limp the rest of the way back to their dorms.

Hiro couldn’t tell if he felt bad, or a sick sense of pride.


	9. Ice cream makes you sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun is getting in the way of Hiro and Daiya’s date. Luckily, there’s an ice cream parlor right across from them. 
> 
> Unfortunately for Daiya, seeing Hiro lick his ice cream got him a little worked up. So of course the only solution is to fuck him in a fancy shmancy bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Crippledknees
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, Smut, Thievery, Vape pen
> 
> Next up: Gonta x Korekiyo pet play

Today was supposed to be a fun date between Yasuhiro and Daiya. The problem? The sun was way too freakin hot. The weather report last night said clear sky’s with a bit of sunlight not a god damn heat stroke.

The two of them were out at the park before the heat became overbearing. Luckily for them, there was an ice cream parlor located right by their bench. A great place to set up a business.

“Sorry, I totally forgot my wallet at home! You don’t mind paying, right Dai?” Daiya rolled his eyes and smirked. “Why do I have the feeling you left it home on purpose?” But the Owada knew that the real reason he didn’t want to pay for the treat was because of a little debt that still hung over his boyfriends head.

Daiya had the constant run in’s with the yakuza. There are many stand off’s between the Kuzuryu clan and The Crazy Diamonds. All for the sake of one Yasuhiro Hagakure.

But Daiya didn’t mind. Protecting his lover was worth is. And Hiro was always sure to let Daiya know how thankful he is but buying small useless gifts for the both of them.

“So tell me Mr. Irresponsible, what’s your favorite kind of ice cream?” Hiro put his hand on his chin. He smiled and rubbed his neck. “Eh. Never really had a favorite! Just get me vanilla.” Daiya rolled his eyes and looked at their flavors. A rocky road sounded good for now. Nothing else really caught his eye.

When the both of them made it to the counter, the ex gang leader handed over a few dollars to the cashier and received the ice cream. The inside of the establishment was packed. Everyone was inside to avoid being in the heat.

No seats were available for them. Yasuhiro looked outside, then to his boyfriend. “How about we sit outside? I know it’s hot, but no one else is out there and we can sit in the shade!” Without any other option, the two left the store and found a nice shady spot underneath a large Sakura tree.

When they got comfortable, they began to eat their ice cream. As they did, they told stories to each other. “So then, out of no where, a UFO snatched up my burger! It was the craziest thing ever!” Hiro was finishing up his story when he suddenly groaned.

“Maaaan it’s so hot!” He said in a whiny voice. The clairvoyant brought his ice cream up and smeared it around his face. If only it wasn’t such a sticky treat, otherwise he would’ve used its cooling abilities to cool down his entire body.

But since he doesn’t feel like being covered in vanilla ice cream, Hiro just decided to smear the ice cream around his face and slightly on his stubbled chin. Anything to reduce how hot it was.

As he used his tongue to lick off the ice cream, Daiya watched with wide eyes. He...he must not have realized how... provocative it looked. The ice cream reminded the black haired man of another white sticky substance. He bit his lip and stared on, feeling a different heat than before.

After Yasuhiro finished off the ice cream around his mouth, he used his thumb to wipe off anything remaining. He did it slowly, dragging his thumb to make sure he got everything.

God damn it. Daiya couldn’t tell if he was being a tease on purpose or not. The black haired man didn’t even have to look down to tell that he was hard.

He began to slightly gnaw on his lower lip as Hiro continued to lick his ice cream. There was no way Daiya was gonna survive this. All the lewd thoughts already filled up his head. 

He thought about grabbing the man by his dreads and face fucking him until his throat was rubbed raw. Maybe he could hold him by the hips and tease his hole with his fingers, getting a little revenge for his seductive ways.

He looked around frantically, trying to find a nice quiet place where he and Yasuhiro wouldn’t be interrupted. Hiro didn’t seem to notice how his significant other was freaking out.

A few places down was a real nice restaurant. The two of them might not have the money to eat there, but the bathrooms there will probably be real nice and clean.

And since most people around didn’t have the budget for the place, not a lot of people will walk in to interrupt them...

Fuck it. There was nowhere else to go and there was no way he was gonna be able to finish up this date with his dick sticking through his pants so obviously. But still, maybe Hiro didn’t even realize it. He was pretty oblivious most times.

Daiya was starting to have second thoughts when he looked back at his boyfriend. Yasuhiro picked up on the black haired mans frantic movements and moved his eyes to look over to him.

Hiro’s tongue was in the middle of taking another large lick of the ice cream. After making eye contact with each other, they both stopped their movements. Hiro looked confused, but seeing the remaining ice cream on his tongue was too much.

That was the final straw. Daiya stood abruptly and dropped his ice cream to the floor. It hit the pavement with a loud splat. Hiro spun his head to look in shock.

“Dai! You dropped your-!” Daiya payed him no mind as he grabbed his hand and rushed to the restaurant in mind. “H..hey! What are you doing?! Where are we going?!”

Daiya said nothing as they both entered the fancy establishment. One of the waiters looked at them in boredom. “Hello do you have a reservation-“

“Uhh yeah no we just need to use the bathroom.” Daiya cut off. The man sighed and pointed to the corner of the building. “Thanks.” The raven haired man said quickly before dragging Hiro off with him.

As an extra precaution, the older brother had sneakily snatched up the key from a waiter along the way to be sure he could lock the bathrooms. He opened the door with one hand and threw the clairvoyant inside.

He hit one of the walls and bounced slightly. “Ow! Daiya what’s happening?! Your freaking me out man!” Daiya looked underneath every stall to make sure there were no unwanted guests. After the place was clear, the man walked over to the door and locked it. “W..where did you get that from!?” 

Growling in frustration, Daiya threw the key to the ground. He turned swiftly and grabbed onto Yasuhiro’s shoulders. The brown haired man let out a shocked yelp as he hit the wall. Hiro could feel his lovers chest against his own.

“Dai?!” The moment their eyes met, Hiro realized exactly what his boyfriend wanted. The ex gang leader pushed his lips against the clairvoyant’s roughly, immediately pushing his tongue into Yasuhiro’s mouth.

The unexpected action caused the man to let out a muffled moan. Daiya’s tongue darted around, exploring the cavern to the best of its abilities. 

When Hiro felt Daiya pulled away, he whined out. A knee shoved itself into the brown haired man’s groin, causing even more friction between the two. The clairvoyant bit his lip and shakily sighed.

“You know, you looked so fucking hot licking that ice cream off yer face. It got me all worked up after thinkin about what you would look like licking off a little something of mine instead.” Daiya said as he pushed his face into Yasuhiro’s neck.

He immediately went straight to sinking his teeth into the being below him. The clairvoyant’s breath hitched at hearing the words Daiya muttered to him. It made him feel even hotter. 

There was a certain spot that the Owada brother had discovered while having intercourse with his lover a different time. He had bitten down in this spot once and Hiro moaned out so loud that Daiya was worried the neighbors would complain.

Hiro’s special spot was right beneath his jaw bone. The raven haired man bit down in said spot harshly, drawing out another loud moan. Hiro began to shake and felt himself falling down. The only thing that held him out was the one causing him to feel this way.

After being sure he left a mark, Daiya moved over to his lover’s ear. “How about I fill that mouth if yers up? You knew what you were doing while you ate that ice cream, so let’s see if yer throat can really handle it.” The ex gang leader gently lowered Hiro to his knees on the bathroom floor.

Luckily, he assumed correctly when he thought that this bathroom would be clean. Every stall was completely wiped down, so it made Daiya feel less bad having his boyfriend on the ground.

When Yasuhiro was on his knees, he looked up at the man in above him. His mouth was open, panting slightly. Daiya knew that whenever Hiro’s breathing   
became high pitched and shaky, he was so ready to be fucked into oblivion.

The Owada quickly undid the belt wrapped around his waist and threw it to the floor. His erection had been trapped for way to long, so he sighed in relief when he felt the cold bathroom air rush over his lower regions.

“Open.” Daiya said sternly. After being all worked up, the black haired man couldn’t help but being a little extra rough with his boyfriend this time around.

As long as Yasuhiro was okay with it. Though, It was clear that he wanted it just as badly as the other did, as he opened his mouth up and closed his lips around Daiya member immediately.

Instead of letting Hiro do the work, Daiya grabbed him by his dreads and shoved his head further down on his dick. The haired man choked and widened his eyes before relaxing his throat.

Daiya began to move Hiro’s head back and forth, groaning as he slid his dick in and out of his significant other’s throat. Yasuhiro’s eyes were wide opened, tears slightly pecking the corners.

Every time Daiya would almost pull out of his mouth, the clairvoyant would be shoved even further down so his nose was right up against the mans pelvis.

Suddenly, the door job jiggled a little before being stopped by the lock. Hiro looked frantically at the door and attempted to stand up. However, Daiya had other plans.

His grip on the brown dreads tightened to keep him in his place. Yasuhiro let out a groan of pain that would’ve been heard if he didn’t have his boyfriends dick in his mouth.

“Hello?” Someone called from the other side. Daiya and Hiro stared at the door, waiting to see if the person on the other side would try to get in again.

Another voice spoke. “Dude, I think it’s locked.” There was a groan from the other side of the door. Daiya figured that if the door was locked, then they weren’t getting in. So instead of waiting on the two to leave, Daiya continued to face fuck the man below him.

Hiro patted Daiya’s thigh and pointed to the door and slightly shook his head. Daiya leaned down slightly to whisper to Yasuhiro. “Just keep it down.” And with that, Daiya went back to thrusting and slamming Hiro’s head down on his cock.

The voices started again. “Should we ask someone to open the door?” The second voice spoke. “No way dude. They’ll just kick us out. We just needed the bathroom. They’ll think we’re trying to pull something”

The voices sounded like two teenage boys. “I don’t want them to call the cops on us or something. I have my vape on me and I don’t wanna get caught with it.”

Daiya almost moaned out loud when he felt Yasuhiro’s nose press all the way into his pelvis once again. He swore quietly under his breath.

“Let’s just go somewhere else. I’m too scared to ask them.” The raven haired man thought he heard the boys walking away, so he let his panting become slightly heavier.

He was so glad he choose to steal that key. Or else instead of steamy memory, this would be an embarrassing one.

Daiya could feel himself about to snap. Right before he came, he pulled Hiro off of him. He was confused before seeing Daiya’s hand jerk himself off in quick, sloppy strokes.

With a groan, Daiya came all over Hiro’s face. The brown haired man man shut his eyes as he felt his boyfriend release on him. Daiya let out a content sigh and began to pet Yasuhiro’s hair.

“Go on baby. You know how to do it.” Starting out slowly, Hiro let his tongue fall from his mouth and gather his lover’s seed from his face.

The older brother had originally thought that the clairvoyant looked sexy licking ice cream off his face. After seeing the real thing, Daiya couldn’t help but lust for more. “God dammit! Do you understand how fucking hot you look right now?”

Yasuhiro smirked and used his hand to wipe off the rest of the substance on the upper part of his face. “Getting all worked up over me licking some ice cream off my face? Geez Dai, your one horny dude.”

Daiya clenched his teeth as Hiro continued to run his tongue over his hand to gather the remaining substance. He didn’t understand just how sexy he looked right now. The ex gang leader looked to the mirrors before hatching a plan.

He grabbed onto the clairvoyant’s hair again and roughly bent him over one of the many fancy sinks. “W..wha?! What are you-“ 

“You don’t fucking understand what you do to me at all. So now I’m gonna show you just how hot you look while I fuck you.”

Hiro was bent over the sink perfectly for Daiya’s access. And the only place he could look without hurting his neck was directly in front of him. Either that or set his head down.

They fit together perfectly like puzzle pieces. Daiya’s hands roamed around the clairvoyant’s ass, slowly taking off his pants. Yasuhiro keened back, trying to get his lover to hurry it up. But the ex gang leader was having none of it.

When the pants were around Hiro’s ankles, Daiya snaked his hand around his legs to grab at the tent in his boxers. Yasuhiro let out a cry and put his head into his arms.

Daiya used his thumb to drag over the bulge, his other hand making slight circles around the clairvoyant’s hole through the fabric. “Daiyaaa please!” Hiro dug his face even further into his arms, finding the heat between the two of them to be unbearable.

“Please? Sorry doll, but I can’t read yer mind. Who do you want me to please~?” Daiya leaned in closely, chest pinning the man to the sink even more. Daiya’s member was hard once more and pushing up against the clairvoyant.

His fingers slipped past the boxers and began to fondle Yasuhiro’s cock. He threw his head back and let out a pleasured squeal. 

“M..me! Please me! F..fuck me!” Now that was the answer the Owada was looking for. He removed his hands from the inside of the underwear and pulled them down, revealing Hiro’s bare ass, ready to be destroyed.

The raven haired man let out a ‘tsk’ before bringing a hand over to the brown haired man’s mouth. “Now we don’t want this to hurt to much now do we?” Instantly Yasuhiro took his boyfriends fingers into his mouth and began to suck, lathering the digits in his salvation.

Once Daiya decided that it was enough, he removed his hand and brought it down to Hiro’s entrance. “You ready baby?” The clairvoyant nodded his head furiously, whispering ‘yes’ over and over like a broken record.

When the first finger intruded, Hiro whined, feeling the burn that was always there in the beginning. After it wiggled around a bit, the second one was added. 

Yasuhiro choked out a moan, saliva hitting the mirror in front of him. He couldn’t bare to look at himself in the mirror. He must look so pathetic right now, whimpering at any touch Daiya gave him.

His eyes flew even further open when he felt the third finger push its way in. Tears flew down his face rapidly from the pleasure he was receiving.

Hiro was a bit of a crier when it came to sex, but the more tears that fell down, the more ecstasy he was feeling. So when the tears fell, it gave Daiya another boost for more. 

He angled his fingers to try and find the clairvoyant’s prostate, determined to abuse it as much as he possibly could. When the ex gang leader brushed up against it, Hiro let out a guttural moan.

“N..GHH~! AHH RIGHT THERE!!” Daiya was worried for a moment that someone would hear them, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when he had his boyfriend begging to be screwed under him.

He smirked and pulled his fingers out. Hiro cried out when he no longer felt filled up anymore. Daiya stroked his member a few times before lining himself up with Yasuhiro’s throbbing hole. He slowly pushed past the ring of muscle and into Hiro’s warmth.

The brown haired man slammed his head back into his arms and bit into his own flesh to cover his scream. Despite wanting to shove his dick all the way inside, Daiya waited until he knew that Hiro had adjusted.

When his lover started to push himself down onto his cock, Daiya got the message and slowly pushed further in until he was hips deep in Yasuhiro’s ass.

The brown haired couldn’t form any words. It was like time had stopped. His forehead felt glued to his arms and he felt his mouth fall open to let out more filthy moans.

It became a rhythm, pulling out to the head only to shove himself back in to be enveloped in Hiro’s heat. During this, Daiya had noticed his boyfriends head was down instead of staring into the mirror.

It was cute sure, but he was trying to prove a point here. “Tsk tsk tsk... bad boy I though it hold you to look at yourself while I fuck you.” One hand was situated into Hiro’s pertruding pelvis bone while the other gently moved up to caress the stubble upon the man’s chin.

It was still slightly sticky from his cum and the ice cream earlier. He must have to wash it whenever he give Daiya a blowjob. The black haired man lifted his lovers face up.

One of his eyes were half lidded while the other was open wide. He was panting, tongue hanging slight out of his mouth.

“Come on. Look at yourself. Look how sexy you are.” The clairvoyant’s pupils dilated before he looked at himself.

He was practically on his tip toes, ass up in the air being taken by the incredibly sexy man behind him. It was humiliating, but Hiro couldn’t bring himself to care.

Yasuhiro wanted to scream, but he knew he had to keep it quiet. He couldn’t even bring himself to form words. His mouth hung open, constant moans and pants and cry’s slipping out.

He could feel his own orgasm approaching. His special bundle nerves was being mercilessly pounded into. And the man doing it was looking down at him with an evil glint in his lavender eyes.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his member, squeezing tightly to prevent him from cumming. “H..huh!? D..Daiya please let me-“

“Cum? I don’t think so. You need to answer me a question first doll~” Yasuhiro shook his head. “Okay! Okay okay okay!”

“Alright then tell me baby. Did you or did you not intentionally make it look like you were lickin up my cum back at the ice cream shop?”

As soon as he finished his sentence, Daiya thrusted particularly hard into Yasuhiro’s prostate. Hiro’s chest tightened as he let out a shriek. He had been found out.

Hiro didn’t answer his boyfriend. He didn’t even think he’d be able to speak if he tried. Unfortunately for him, Daiya had taken this silence as an obvious yes.

“Ooooh you did now didn’t you? You were prolly just waiting for the moment I dragged you off somewhere nice and quiet to fuck you.” Hiro wanted to cum so badly.

“YES! YES YES YES! I-I KNEW I KNEWWW!” Daiya smiled in satisfaction. He rubbed the slit in Hiro’s dick, teasing it even more. “You ready to cum?” 

The clairvoyant nodded frantically. “PLEASE! YES D..DAIYA YES!” The previous gang leader loosened his grip and jerked his hand rapidly.

With one final thrust, both Hiro and Daiya tipped over the edge and came. The raven haired man filled his boyfriend to the brim while Yasuhiro spilled his seed beneath the sink.

Neither moved for a moment. Then slowly, Daiya pulled out of the used up man. Hiro felt himself slowly sliding down off the sink, but he was in too much of a sex filled after haze to feel the need to bring himself back up.

Cum dripped out of the clairvoyant’s hole and onto the marble below them. The black haired man couldn’t help but feel sorry for the sucker who had to clean this up later.

Maybe they could clean up a bit. So Daiya grabbed a few paper towels and wiped up any fluids they left behind. He had dampened a different paper towel to clean Yasuhiro up.

Hiro stayed still, smiling and panting hard. That was when he started to chuckle, still out of breath. “H..haha...t...that was....”. The ex gang leader smiled and leaned down to give his lover a kiss on the head.

“I wasn’t too rough on you right? Yer breathing real hard.” Daiya clicked his tongue and pet his boyfriends dreads.

Hiro shook his head. “No...no you were great. In fact, I could totally go for another round!” Yasuhiro laughed at the end, signaling that it was simply a joke.

However, Daiya lowered himself to his knees and grabbed onto Hiro’s still exposed member. “W-wait! What are you doing!? I..it’s sensitive!” The raven haired man smiled deviously. 

“I know. But I’m pretty sure you’ve made me cum twice. And now, we have to even the score board out.”

Yasuhiro gulped and leaned his head on the back of the washroom wall, shutting his eyes tight. Hopefully, this will be their last round before going home...

...Maybe...they could keep going when they get back. Just maybe...


	10. Who’s my good boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo wants to discuss his and Gonta’s sex life. After their talk, they find out that Gonta would like to be Kiyo’s pet.
> 
> Now it’s time for them to act out that fantasy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by :)
> 
> Warnings : Smut, Pet Play, Master/Sir, Collar Use
> 
> Up next: Mondo x Taka Fluff

Gonta x Korekiyo by :)

“There we go now. Nice and tight.” Korekiyo said as he fastened the collar around Gonta’s neck. The two of them had a discussion a few days ago. A discussion that involved their sex life.

Kiyo sat his partner on the couch and asked him if there was anything new that they could try in the bedroom together. Gonta was unfamiliar with the concept.

So as an example, the anthropologist had explained something he would like to try. Tying Gonta up like a pretty present was a fantasy Korekiyo had for a while now, and he was glad he was able to have this conversation now.

After more explaining, the entomologist got a grasp of the idea. Taking a moment, the green haired man looked to the side, embarrassed. “Gonta thinks being Kiyo’s pet would be nice...”. He said quietly.

The request wasn’t too surprising. Korekiyo slightly expected something similar in nature. So, together the two agreed on a compromise.

Gonta would wear a nice collar attached to a leash that his boyfriend would hold.

Now here they were, Gonta kneeling on their shared bedroom floor while Korekiyo made sure the collar secured around his neck wasn’t too constricting.

“Now Gonta, what are you supposed to say when you stop liking whatever is happening?” The man in question turned his head to the side instead of responding.

Kiyo noticed the lack of response. “Gonta. What’s our safe word?” Gokuhara moved his eyes to look at his lover. He looked at him sadly.

“But if Gonta use safe word, does that mean Gonta not gentleman?” Gonta thought that if he were to use the safe word, then Korekiyo wouldn’t be happy. 

The anthropologist shook his head. “No no no Gonta...” His slender hand reached out and held his lovers chin gently. Gonta’s red eyes met Shinguji’s yellow ones.

His eyes softened. “Being uncomfortable doesn’t make you any less of a gentleman. It’s okay my love.” Korekiyo used his free hand and pulled his mask down.

He planted a kiss on Gonta’s forehead. Slowly, he trailed down to the entomologist’s lips. They kissed deeply for a moment before Kiyo pulled back, dropping the leash on the floor for a moment.

“Now, what our safe word dear?” The large man smiled and responded with ‘roses’. Shinguji backed up further and pulled his mask off completely.

He wore a smirk on his face. “And you promise to say it when you begin to feel uncomfortable?” The slim man set his mask down and started to slowly unbutton his shirt.

Gokuhara nodded and watched Kiyo’s hands work their way downward, a slight blush appearing on his face. The shirt was seductively shrugged off Korekiyo’s shoulders.

It wasn’t like he was too muscular, but to Gonta, his body was perfection.

His hands undid his belt, all the while watching his boyfriends reaction to every movement. “You are to call me sir or master when referring to me, understood?”

The entomologist bit his lip embarrassed and nodded his head faster. The belt dropped to the floor. He began to unbutton his pants. “Respond to me when I talk to you.”

“Y..yes sir...” Gonta said, anticipating for when his boyfriend’s pants finally fell. Unfortunately, Kiyo could read the messy haired man all to well.

Instead of fully removing his pants, only unbuttoned and unzipped them. “I hope you enjoyed the little show I gave you. But now I think it’s time for us to move on.”

Gonta whined when he realized he wouldn’t get to see his boyfriends behind just yet. The long haired man moved in halfway before picking the leash back up and tugging it.

Gokuhara jerked forward and nearly toppled over Kiyo. Luckily he managed to stop himself, coming nose to nose with the shirtless man in front of him.

Korekiyo adjusted himself so that he was sitting criss crossed in his significant others lap. Pale hands wandered around and began to unbutton the brown vest on the entomologist. 

“How long have you wanted to be my pet my love?” Gonta started to pant, feeling way to hot for clothes. “F..for little while...” The anthropologist let out a ‘hmm’ as he fully pulled the vest off.

The rest of the clothing on Gonta’s muscular chest was also removed, with the exception on his green tie. Kiyo had mentioned something about it making him even more irresistible.

When his bare chest was revealed, the pale man ran his thumb over his lovers nipples. “Aren’t you glad you get to be my perfect pet Gonta? Who’s my good boy?”

The entomologist gasped and let out a whine. Korekiyo moved his hand lower down while he brought his head closer to Gonta’s neck. He used his other hand to tug on the leash.

“I said, who’s my good boy?” He sunk his teeth in his boyfriends neck. “Gonta! G..Gonta’s master’s good boy!” Korekiyo smiled, and after making sure he left a mark, gave kisses up and down Gokuhara’s neck while his free hand unbuttoned his pants.

Again, Kiyo dropped the least to use his other hand to help remove the pants completely. He had to get off of his significant other in order to take the pants off. 

All that remained were the boxers Gonta wore, a large tent sticking through. The anthropologist hooked his fingers around the waistband.

“Your such a good boy Gonta. I can let go of your leash and you stay put.” Kiyo leaned in closer to whisper in Gokuhara’s ear.

“If you wanted, you could just pin me down and have your way with me. And I’d sit there and let you.” Suddenly, his hands were removed. The entomologist whined at the loss of contact.

“But you wouldn’t do that. Your a good boy.” Once again Gonta nodded quickly. “Yes! Gonta good boy!”

Kiyo smirked once again and finally removed his own pants. “Then does my good boy want to help prepare his master?”

His undergarments dropped to the floor as well. He enjoyed the expression Gonta wore when his member was revealed. His hand grabbed onto Gonta’s, bringing it up to his mouth. 

Korekiyo latched onto the fingers, being sure to lather them up with his saliva. After a few seconds, he removed the fingers from his mouth and positioned them in front of his entrance.

Slowly, Kiyo felt the first finger penetrate him. The anthropologist always preferred using his boyfriends fingers over his own. Gonta’s fingers were larger, therefore stretching himself out enough to take Gonta’s dick.

Soon Gonta added another, and then a third one. Korekiyo moved his hips down onto his lovers fingers, letting out quiet gasps. “T..that’s right. Good boy...Good boy...”

When the entomologist’s fingers brushed up against Kiyo’s special bundle of nerves, he couldn’t help but let out a loud moan.

Soon enough, Korekiyo was prepared enough to take Gonta. Finally, after what felt like forever, The entomologist felt his undergarments being taken off.

His member had been trapped for far too long, and he was aching to be inside his master. Kiyo brought his hand up to his mouth before spitting in it. He then brought it down and gave Gokuhara some relief by stroking his throbbing dick.

Though the friction didn’t last too long, as Shinguji removed his hand quickly. He positioned himself over his significant other’s member before slowly lowering himself down.

Both inhaled sharply, realizing just how bad they needed to be within each other. When Korekiyo lowered himself down even further, he let out a long drawn out moan.

“A..Ah! G..Gonta!” After few seconds of adjusting, Kiyo began to ride his boyfriend. Gonta had his hands underneath the anthropologist’s arms to keep him steady.

It didn’t take long for them to start to speed up. The frequency and volume of the moans increased form both parties.

When Korekiyo felt his climax building, he yanked on the leash once more, crashing his lips against Gonta’s. Their mouths opened up and tongues darted into the others cavern.

The tongues fought for dominance, Kiyo being slightly surprised when he felt the entomologist push his muscle further inside of his mouth. It only made him want to cum even more.

They separated from each other as Gokuhara gripped Korekiyo’s sides tightly. He began to slam himself into the pale man, making sure to hit his prostate head on.

“A..AGH! G..GONTA! Y..your such a good boy...haaaah...” They both began to feel hot. Gonta looked at Kiyo’s lidded and slightly crossed eyes. 

“C..can Gonta please cum inside Master?”. This time, the anthropologist was the one to frantically nod. 

“YES! Yes Gonta! C..cum inside your master!” Within moments, the green haired man spilled himself inside his boyfriend, as Korekiyo came all over the two of their chests.

They didn’t move as the white hot feeling over took their bodies, moans spilling out of both of their mouths.

After their climax’s wore off, Gokuhara pulled out of his significant other. Quickly, the slim man unlocked the color and removed it from Gonta’s neck.

Kiyo smiled and laid down on the floor. He hadn’t even realized that they didn’t locate to the bed, but he was too exhausted to care.

Gonta smiled and laid down beside Korekiyo, spooning him from behind. “I hope I did not hurt your neck that much dear.”

“No it’s okay! Gonta liked when Kiyo tugged on leash.” Shinguji smiled and brought one of Gonta’s hands to caress his face.

“It would be a nice experience to do something like this again.” Korekiyo said as he felt himself drifting off.

The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was being picked up and placed onto their nice soft bed.


	11. Here we go bois

Ugh wanna know what fucking sucks? Online school, mental illness, pandemic, writers block. All that good stuff. But life is a bitch and I’m not gonna let it take away one of the only shits that makes me happy. And that writing weird shit on the internet. I’m gonna update once a week from now on on whatever day I am not overloaded with schoolwork. 

Now below is a list of all the requests I am gonna write. For now requests are closed until further notice. Hope to see y’all soon!

Kiyotaka x Mondo-PsycoBabble129  
Makoto x all-Passerby  
Kazuichi x Nekomaru-Passerby  
Byakuya x Yasuhiro-ihazakitty  
Kazuichi x Gundham-Bellart_art  
Kazuichi x Gundham x Fuyuhiko-LeCafeBoy  
Mondo x Taka x Leon- Mondo’swife415  
Gonta x Korekiyo- zulda  
Kiyotaka x Mondo-chimech0  
Hajime x Gundham- Tempa  
Kiyotaka x Yasuhiro- *sighs*  
Kiyotaka x Mondo- Like_My_Boo  
Kiyotaka x Mondo- ButMoOOoOom  
Byakuya x Taka- pwupi   
Taka x Leon- crippledknees   
Gundham x Class 78-Plainchuld_02  
Nagito x Imposter x Ryoma-uwu_satan  
Mondo x Kiyotaka- bike’n’butter  
Kazuichi x Mondo- FalconEye  
Daiya x Kiyotaka- maymay018  
Byakuya x Mondo-egg  
Gonta x Kaito- Oofinator

These are the requests imma do until I open the requests back up. I’m happy to do each and every one of them! See ya then!

P.s, if you want me to take your name down to remain anonymous, you may ask


	12. I thought it was obvious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s getting sick and tired of seeing Mondo and Taka make Goo goo eyes at each other. So their solution is to make a bet to see who can get the two boys to kiss first.
> 
> Who will win the money?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by PsycoBabble129
> 
> Warnings: Cursing
> 
> Next up: Makoto x all

“It is really starting to bother me how those two act around each other.” Celeste commented offhandedly. Beside her, Hifumi stood holding a small plate with a tea cup on it.

He hummed in agreement. “Even in some of my greatest works I’ve never seen a pair more oblivious!”

Kiyotaka and Mondo. The Bro’s of Hopes Peak. The two of them were close. So close in fact, that everyone around them could tell they were crushing on the each other.

They were horrible at hiding it. Every time they hung out they stood just a little too close to the other. Every time Kiyotaka would go to discipline a misbehaving student, Mondo stood right behind him ready to kick the shit out of the kid if they tried something.

They shared ice cream, went home from school together every day, they literally go on freaking dates! Granted, they were study dates, but still! 

Everyone knew. There wasn’t one person at the school who didn’t know. And it was starting to get under everyone’s skin how neither would make a move 

Currently the boys were sitting down on a bench in the front of the school. The hall monitor was talking enthusiastically about something unknown. Although Mondo wasn’t really paying attention, he had this doopy smile on his face full of complete adoration.

“God your telling me.” A voice called from behind Hifumi and Celestia. “I have to agree.” Said another. When they turned around they were greeted with the annoyed faces of their fellow classmates Aoi and Sakura.

“I mean, even me and Sakura got together before them!” The swimmer girl said as she nuzzled slightly into her girlfriend’s broad shoulder. Sakura nodded. “The way the two of them act around each other can’t be considered just friend behavior.”

“The two of them practically adopted me!” Chihiro came inside the class to join the rest of his friends. Right behind him, Hiro and Leon followed. “Yeah man. And that’s totally gay!” The clairvoyant laughed.

“We need to get them together like, now!” Leon slightly punched the wall beside him out of frustration.

Celeste closed her eyes and took a sip of her tea. “I’m willing to bet it all that they only need a small push in order to finally get together.” 

One by one the remaining members of class 78 all gathered in the room to discuss a plan to try to get the two of them together. 

By the end of the discussion, tons of ideas floated around. “We don’t have a solid plan for this.” Kyoko added frankly. “Well what if we make it a bet?”

Everyone looked to Celeste. Between her fingers held $50. She set it down on her desk. “Everybody chips in $50, and whoever gets the two of them to kiss first wins.” The gambler had a smile on her face.

There were different reactions to the cost. Some scoffed and others eagerly tossed their money into the circle.

“Togamichi, let me borrow 50 bucks please?” Hiro said as he got too close to Byakuya. “No! You owe me enough money already. And stop calling me that!”Yasuhiro continued to bother the blonde until he agreed to loan him the money. 

Another short discussion arose between Junko and Mukuro as well. “Sis, I like, totally forgot my purse in the dorm! You wouldn’t mind paying for me too right?” It took no argument for Mukuro to agree.

By the end of it, all students had chipped in some money. “Starting tomorrow the first one to make them kiss wins the money. Agreeable?”

Everyone nodded their heads, thinking of their ways to try and get the pair together. “Well, who is going to hold onto the money?” Makoto asked, glancing around the class.

A few people were knocked off the list immediately. The twins, the dumb asses, and the greedy ones.

“WHAT?! Me and Hiro could totally hold onto the money!” Leon shouted, sighing defeated. 

“That is fair.” Celeste said, smile never fading. Togami scoffed. “I’m rich why would I want to steal that filthy money?”

“I..I could hold onto it!” A small voice rang out. Chihiro smiled, determined to be helpful. The goth girl clasped her hands together. “Then it is decided. May the best student win.”

No one really had any objections, so the students left the classroom, all thinking about how to win that money, and finally get the two love birds together.

When Makoto woke up, he was met face to face with Kyoko standing above him. “WOAH! Kyoko! What are you doing in here?” She stared down at him with a serious expression.

“Get up. We have places to be. They should be getting up now.” Without another word, she exited the dorm room, leaving a confused and hurried Makoto behind.

When he managed to catch up, he saw Kyoko leaning around a corner. “What are we-“ 

“Shh.” She said, attention focused on the doors that lined the wall. Just then, one of the doors opened, and Kiyotaka stepped out. He was smiling as he immediately walked up to a different door.

He knocked loudly. “Kyodai! It is time to wake up! Class will be starting soon!” Both watched as the door swung open, revealing a disheveled Mondo.”

“Bro, it’s like 6. Class isn’t till 7:30. I’m going back to sleep.” Taka wagged his finger and let out a ‘tsk’

“No you don’t! We are going to use this morning to study! And I know you did not do the English homework.”

He walked into the dorm room, ducking underneath Mondo’s arm to get in. “W..wait! Taka!” Mondo exclaimed before groaning. That’s when the door shut.

Makoto turned over to look at the detective. “Soo I see your serious about this whole bet huh?” She shook her head. “I don’t care about the money. Their case has been on my mind for a while now.” 

The brown haired boy nodded, only pitching in money out of feeling obligated anyways. 

When Aoi and Sakura got together in the morning, they agreed to go out and grab some donuts. While they were in there, Aoi had a great idea.

“What if we get heart shaped donuts!?” Sakura smiled at the suggestion. “That’s a great idea.” She said supportively. Aoi squealed in delight. 

“And plus, we can give some to Mondo and Taka! We win the bet, and get donuts!”

The plan was to buy 4 donuts, but only give the boys 1. That way, they have to split it with each other. It was their only plan, but it’s not like it mattered. 

When the two got back to school, they immediately went to the cafeteria. There were a lot of people, but the hall monitor and gang leader don’t blend into the crowd that well.

They were spotted in the corner of the lunch room, chatting like the rest of the students at the school. 

They sat next to each other, thighs nearly touching. “See?!” Aoi slightly nudged her girlfriend to point it out. “They’re so into each other! We have to get them together.”

Sakura laughed slightly. “With an entire class after them, I’d be surprised if they did not end up together by today.” The girls hurried along and walked over to their friends.

“Hi guys! What’s up?” When they noticed their classmates present, the two grinned. “Greetings Aoi and Sakura! How is your morning going?” The swimmer smiled brightly.

“It’s going good! Me and Sakura went to go grab some donuts, but they gave us an extra one!” Hina said before holding up a brown paper bag.

Mondo chuckled. “Free food always tastes better, right Taka?” Kiyotaka looked over at his best friend. “Although free food is good, you will never feel the satisfaction of working hard to get it!”

Mondo gave a playful punch in response, laughing slightly. “Whatever you say bro. Whatever you say..”

They smiled at each other before blushing a slight red. Aoi looked at Sakura, eyebrows raising as her lips changed to a smirk.

“You guys should take it! Me and Sakura are already full.” Taka’s eyes widened before grinning. “Why thank you Hina! Me and Mondo will be sure to savor it!”

The bag was handed over to Mondo, who with a quiet ‘fuck yeah’ dug through it quickly. “Well we better get going. Class will begin soon.”

Aoi hummed in agreement. “See you guys!” As they walked away, they heard the hall monitor yell a thank you. Once they were out of view, Aoi pulled her girlfriend over to the side.

She peaked over the corner of the wall to see what they were doing. Mondo was blushing red while holding up the heart donut.

“Ugh I wish we could hear what they were saying!” The swimmer complained, leaning closer as though it would help. Unfortunately, the cafeteria was far to loud to hear the boys.

Taka snatched the donut up quickly, and pulled it apart. Two even pieces remained. With a big smile, he brought one side of the donut up to the biker gang leaders mouth. 

Aoi’s mouth hung wide as Mondo blushed even more and took a bite of it. She could faintly hear Kiyotaka’s faint cheery laugh from across the room.

She whipped her head around to look at Sakura. “This is it! They’re about to ask each other out!” Both looked back to see them scooting a bit closer.

Hina grinned in anticipation. Finally! Her and Sakura were the ones who got them together! And the school day had barley even started!

Right before they made contact, a loud ring was heard. The screeching of the bell told all students to get to their classroom. Aoi sighed defeated. “Aw man...just our luck...”

Sakura noticed the smaller girl deflate, so to cheer her up, she offered to take them both to the pool at the end of school. Hina rubbed her eyes and smiled. “Yeah! Even if we didn’t get them together this time, there’s always next time!”

“THIS IS BULL SHIT!” A hand slammed down onto a desk loudly. The day had passed by rather quickly, and the entire time not one student had managed to get Taka and Mondo to kiss.

Junko seemed most pissed of all. “What the fuck is wrong with them! Why haven’t they just fucking kissed yet!” Despite not putting any money in herself, she was determined to be the winner of the haul.

“Perhaps they are even more moronic than initially though...” Celeste muttered angrily. She too was planning on walking away with the money. But unfortunately, the whole day the two boys hadn’t smooched yet.

Oh but the most infuriating part is that they’ve come close countless times. Leon and Chihiro tried to set them up on a lunch date, and the entire time they sat just close enough to make contact.

They had wasted their entire lunch period watching the two, waiting for them to finally kiss. Every time Mondo went for a kiss, he’d pussy out. 

Byakuya had thrown money at Makoto and told him to get the two ‘idiots’ a box of chocolates to share. Well they ate it, but nothing happened between them. They just stared at each other with goofy grins on their faces.

Junko even told her sister to grab both of their heads and make them kiss. Unfortunately she was told doing that would disqualify the two of them.

So far, most of the students were either disheartened or angered. “I don’t understand! What’s holding them back?” Aoi sighed while taking a bite out of a donut.

“What’s gonna happen to all the money?!” Hiro whined out. Suddenly, the classroom door was opened, revealing the hall monitor standing on the side.

“W..what the-? School hours ended 30 minutes ago. Are you all participating in a class study session?” His loud voice rang out. Everyone turned at stared at him, wide eyed.

After no one said anything, Kiyotaka chuckled awkwardly. “U..umm.. I am not intruding on anything correct?” Suddenly, the sound of a chair squeaking across the floor rang out.

The fashionista hurriedly ran up to Taka and grabbed onto his uniform roughly. “Now you listen here! Call that boyfriend of yours over right now and kiss him! I’m trying to win that bet!”

Sounds of panic filled the room as others rushed over to pull Junko off the boy. After they managed to pry her off, Chihiro began apologizing to Kiyotaka.

“I..I’m sorry... we wanted to try t..to get you and Mondo t..to kiss...before the end of school today. It w..went out of hand..I’m sorry..” 

The hall monitor’s eyes widened, a slight red creeping on his face. Taka stumbled a bit, trying to find the words. He sighed. “Well there is something...”

He was cut off by the biker gang leader walking into the classroom. “Woah what’s goin on in here?! I can hear you guys from down the hall.”

Once again everyone’s attention was focused on Mondo and Kiyotaka. The hall monitor cleared his throat and walked briskly over to Mondo.

In one quick motion, he planted a kiss onto his cheek. The class all gasped in shock. They l immediately flushed red. “T..Taka!? I-I thought-“ but he was cut off.

“It is no longer school hours... and the rest of the class seemingly wanted to see us kiss.” Mondo immediately looked at the other student. “W..what the hell! Why do you guys wanna see us kiss?!”

Leon put his hands up in the air. “Woah woah woah hold up! You just straight up kissed him!!” Kiyotaka looked at him confused. “Is there an issue with that?”

“B..but isn’t there supposed to be a whole live confession or something!?” 

Now both boys looked confused. “Er...we...already went past that part...” Mondo mumbled, causing another panic. The reactions varied, mostly being confusion and shock.

“So the two of you have been dating the whole time?” Kyoko asked, already knowing the answer. “Wha...Yeah!? We’ve been datin for a month! You guys didn’t notice?!” Mondo exclaimed.

“I do not think that we even tried to hide it.” Kiyotaka added, just as confused. “But like, aren’t couples supposed to hug and stuff?” Hiro asked. Mondo instantly looked at his boyfriend, who held an embarrassed smile on his face.

“I..it’s against the rules to show PDA at school.” Everyone sighed and groaned. “I thought it was obvious?” Taka added. 

After everyone had calmed down slightly, Chihiro pulled out a small box. “S..so who gets to keep the money?” The box was instantly snatched up.

“Me obviously! I’m the one that got them to kiss!” Junko said laughing as she ran out of the classroom, Mukuro following behind.

The classroom became almost empty in seconds, everyone chasing after the twins to get the money back and distribute it fairly. All that remained in the room was Mondo and Taka.

“So...can I start givin ya kisses during school now?”

“MONDO! It is still against the rules!” The gang leader sighed and leaned closer to his lover. “C’mon everyone already knows now, please?”

After a few seconds of debating, Kiyotaka turned and gave Mondo another kiss, this time on the lips. “M..maybe just a little kissing from now on”


End file.
